


They're Killer

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Horror, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Murderer Jensen Ackles meets the very miserable and lonely Jared Padalecki. It’s love at first sight. When Jared’s highly religious and strict parents find out that his new straight-laced, nice, boy-next-door friend Jensen is gay and in a relationship with their son, shit hits the fan. Jensen kills Jared’s family...Jared helps. This is their story...Warning: Violence like big time. If you’re looking for schmoop and sweetness in a story, this ain’t it. Please take this warning seriously, because I’m not kidding. There will be character death…I won't kill the boys, I just don't have it in me to do it, but everyone else is fair game!!!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Prologue**

 

 

Jensen was much older mentally than his meager twenty years. His hard way of life proved to make him grow up at a very young age.

 

His mother was a drug addict and an ex-prostitute; his father, an abusive drunk. They had both died under suspicious circumstances four years ago. Sixteen year-old Jensen had been investigated but later cleared of charges. He was then labeled as a 'problem child with post traumatic stress syndrome’ from seeing his parents being murdered, and placed in the foster care system.

 

He spent the next two years of his life moving from home to home, never getting along with anyone who fostered him. On his eighteenth birthday, the family that he was staying with had not even acknowledged the day. His “mother” yelled at him to get his lazy ass downstairs and help with dinner as his “father” sat on his ass drinking beer and watching the game.

 

Jensen had gone into the kitchen and pulled the plates out of the cabinet then turned around, running into his foster mother, knocking the pan out of her hands. He received a smack in the face for it. Without even realizing it, he’d picked up a large chopping knife and rammed it into her throat. Nine times.

 

He watched in satisfaction as blood poured from her neck and she sputtered and gasped for breath. He smiled as her body jerked. He squatted down beside her flailing form; the knees of his pants were soaking in her blood, his arms and hands already dripping from her artery spraying out with the first slice of her tender skin. His shirt was splattered with blood and starting to stick to his body. Jensen leaned over her limp form and whispered “That’s for making me live in hell for the last six months”. Then he stood, drew back his foot, and kicked her hard in the stomach. She didn’t feel it; she was already dead.

 

Jensen slowly walked to the living room where his foster father was watching football. He noticed Jensen walk into the room, but didn’t look at him. “Go get me another beer, you little faggot,” he snarled throwing the empty beer can on the floor.

 

Jensen had walked in front of him and stood there, dripping in blood, his fingers tight around the handle of the knife.

 

His foster father stared at him a moment, then squirmed to get to his feet. That’s when Jensen attacked. He plunged the knife in and out of his skin, ripping the flesh, muscle and heart. Jensen had stared in satisfaction as the man went limp on the sofa.

 

Jensen had showered, changed, packed and cleaned out the house of all money and anything valuable that he could sell, took their car and went to the bank and cleaned out the accounts. He was living in a small town where everyone knew everyone, and the nice old lady at the bank didn’t even question him. She’d seen him around the town with his foster family many times.

 

Jensen disappeared, blended in. Worked the odd job that paid cash when he needed it. 

 

It wasn’t that Jensen needed to kill. He just enjoyed it.

 

He never did relationships, but he had a few “regulars” that he went to for sex. They never knew much about him, just that he was gorgeous, flashed a lot of money and was a really good lay. When Jensen got tired of them, he usually robbed them blind and left, going to another city.

 

Jensen hadn’t killed anyone since he was eighteen, but the urge would build inside him sometimes, festering just below the surface of his skin like a rash. But Jensen was smart; he knew that he couldn’t kill regularly. He’d been fortunate that he’d gotten away with it when he was sixteen, but the murder of his foster family made him a wanted man. He laid low, watched people, and never, ever got too comfortable. Until he moved to San Antonio TX. Until he moved into a small housing community. Until he met his neighbor, a seventeen year-old boy named Jared Padalecki.

 

tbc…


	2. Chapter 1

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the delay..my pc had a virus, and just now can get back on the net!!! I hope you all like the new chapter! Thankies!

 

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


* * *

Jensen pulled up into the driveway of his new home at a little past noon. His gorgeous boy-next-door good looks and pleasant friendly demeanor charmed the little old couple who owned the house. It took Jensen less than ten minutes to convince them to rent to him.

 

He didn't have many belongings; just clothes, his cds for his car, a laptop and his Ipod. Jensen got out of his car and stretched. The ride from Ohio to San Antonio had been a long one, especially considering he only stopped for food twice, and gasoline with an occasional pee break when needed.

 

He looked over at the neighbor’s house on one side. There was an old lady sitting in a rocking chair reading a book. The house on the other side looked like nobody was home. 

 

Jensen sighed and headed up to his new home, opened the door and smirked at his surroundings. He'd specifically looked for a furnished house, because, quite honestly, he couldn't be bothered with furniture hunting. It was bad enough that he'd have to go out grocery shopping (which meant frozen dinners, milk, bread, butter, coffee and a big stack of foam plates).

 

Jensen walked back to the bedroom and smiled at the inviting look of his bed. He immediately stripped down to his boxers and crawled between the sheets, letting exhaustion claim him.

 

~

 

Jensen rolled over in bed and pulled a pillow over his head. Someone was pounding on the door. Over and over and over.

 

He growled when he realized that the offender wasn't going to go away. He yanked back the sheets and stomped to the door. He looked through the peek hole and saw a man in a suit, a woman in a pretty, crisp dress and the back of another's head.

 

"Just a moment, I was napping. Let me get decent," he said through the door.

 

Jensen quickly pulled on his jeans and t-shirt and made his way back to the door. 

 

"Hi," he smiled, "I'm Jensen Ackles," he told them with his hand extended.

 

The woman smiled and shook Jensen's hand. 

 

"I'm Margo Padalecki, and this is my husband, Alex and our son, Jared."

 

Jensen looked at Alex first and smiled, shaking his hand. Then his eyes fell on Jared. He swallowed thickly as he grasped Jared's hand; that's when he felt it. This kid was like him. A killer. Maybe not yet, but he'd definitley been thinking about it. Jensen swore he could feel that burn in his stomach...that same feeling that would slowly creep through his body and build and build until he exploded, his body taking over as it complied and killed. 

 

Then another sensation coursed through his veins. Something that Jensen had never felt...something that felt like - like...

 

Jensen jerked his hand away and stared at him a moment. All legs and floppy, uncontrollable hair, hazel eyes and the most gorgeous fuck-me dimples Jensen had ever seen.

 

"Come in," Jensen said, stepping back.

 

The Padalecki’s entered the house and looked around. Margo handed Jensen a dish. 

 

"It's a Shepherd’s Pie. I figured with you being new in town, just arriving today, that you probably would be unpacking...but - " she looked around, "I don't see any boxes. Are you not staying long Jensen?"

 

I wasn't going to...but now - he thought, staring at Jared.

 

"Not too long. My...work causes me to travel."

 

"Oh? What do you do?" she asked.

 

"Freelance photographer," Jensen lied.

 

"Well, I'm a teacher at Jared's school. And Alex is the preacher of our church. We'd love for you to come next Sunday."

 

"I'd love to," Jensen smiled at her. Fucking great...

 

~

 

Two exhausting hours later, the Padalecki’s were heading to the door, telling Jensen that they were glad a nice boy moved in, because the last neighbors were loud and obnoxious. Jensen’s only reprieve was that he got to stare at Jared for all that time. He was hard as a rock, and couldn’t wait to bury himself inside his virgin ass.

 

When they got to the door Jensen smiled. 

 

“I enjoyed your visit. It was really nice meeting you.”

 

“You too, Jensen. We’re very excited to have a nice young man in the neighborhood. Take notice, Jared,” his father said sternly. “You could learn some manners from Jensen.”

 

Jared only rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

“Attitude, Jared,” he said, cuffing his son’s chin.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

 

“Hey, would it be alright for Jared to hang around? I was thinking about watching a movie or two.”

 

“Well, he has school tomorrow,” his Mother said.

 

“I won’t keep him too late. He looks like he could use a good friend,” Jensen said, laying on the charm thickly.

 

“Alright,” his father said. “I want you home promptly at ten, Jared. Understand?”

 

“Yeah,” Jared huffed.

 

“Excuse me?” his father frowned.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Jensen saw them out, waving at them one last time before coming back inside. He shut the door and looked at Jared. 

 

“What a fucking couple of uptight, repressed assholes you have for parents!” he said, leaning on the door and looking at Jared.

 

Jared raised his eyebrows and then laughed. 

 

“Then what was with all the bullshit talking to them?”

 

“Man, you gotta learn to tell people what they wanna hear,” he said, reaching out and caressing Jared’s cheek. “I didn’t think they would ever fucking leave.”

 

Jared swallowed thickly and leaned into the touch.

 

“You don’t even know, do you?”

 

“Know what?” Jared asked.

 

“How fucking hot you are. I want you, Jared. Right now. I feel it, you’re like me – we’re the same,” Jensen said quietly as he leaned forward claiming his mouth.

 

Jared kissed him back, gasping slightly as Jensen’s tongue slid inside his mouth. Jared knew he was gay, but he wouldn’t have ever dared act on any feelings he’d had in the past because of his father. He knew that he’d probably beat him to death for being an abomination.

 

“Gonna make you mine, Jared. Mine.”

 

“Yours…” Jared whispered, leaning his body against Jensen’s.

 

They walked slowly back to the bedroom, Jensen walking backwards down the hall pulling Jared with him. He pulled away momentarily to slip Jared’s shirt off, then pressed their mouths back together.

 

Jensen’s hands slid down Jared's chest and down to his dress pants. He unbuttoned his fly, and when he slid his hand inside to lightly graze his already hard cock, Jared shuddered and buried his head against Jensen’s neck and came hard across his hand. 

 

Jared started to struggle, obviously embarrassed because he came with just a light touch of Jensen's hand, but Jensen continued to pull him to the bedroom. 

 

"S'ok," he whispered pulling his hand out and licking some of the come into his mouth. Jared's body shuddered as he came again.

 

Jensen kicked open the bedroom door and dragged Jared to the bed, pulling the remainder of his clothes off and starting on his own. He laid down on the bed beside him and found himself wanting to take time with Jared. Open him slowly. Make him come again and again before burying himself inside him.

 

Jensen didn't understand what he was feeling. He'd never given two shits about another human being in his entire life, but he liked Jared. He wanted Jared with him. Forever.

 

He slid his hand down Jared's surprisingly taut seventeen-year old body, his fingers splaying across the flat plane of his stomach. He slid his hand lower, carding through the curls around the base of his dick, which was rapidly growing hard again. Jensen wrapped his hand around the stiff flesh and slowly started to stroke.

 

"Uh...fu - ck!" Jared groaned between breaths. 

 

Jensen smirked and scooted lower on the bed and licked the head of Jared's cock, his tongue sliding into the slit and lapping at his juices.

 

“Christ,” Jared moaned as his hands slid down his body and found purchase in Jensen’s hair.

 

Jensen was growing harder by the second. He had to push his passion down, control himself so that he didn’t hurt Jared. He knew that he wouldn’t ever hurt him. He wouldn’t let anyone else hurt him, either.

 

Jensen pulled off his cock and slid two of his fingers inside his mouth, wetting them, his spit sliding down across the top of his hand.

 

Jensen reached between Jared’s legs and circled his hole, his finger gently pushing in as Jensen kitten licked at his balls.

 

“Oh God…” Jared moaned, spreading his legs wider. “God…Jensen!”

 

He slid his finger fully inside Jared’s ass and rubbed his hand up his stomach when Jared started to pull away. “Just relax for me.”

 

Jared nodded and closed his eyes. His body was torn between the pleasure of Jensen’s mouth on his dick, his balls, licking and sucking across his groin – and the slight burning pain of being breeched. 

 

Jensen’s finger slid across Jared’s prostate, causing him to go completely rigid. 

 

“Again,” he huffed.

 

Jensen pulled his hand free and smirked when Jared whimpered from the loss of contact. 

 

“Just a minute. I’m gonna make you feel so good Jared,” he said – his voice thick with lust and desire.

 

Jensen pulled open the drawer on the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of slick. He soaked his fingers and slid back inside, his finger pistoning. Jared’s eyes were closed tight, his mouth in an open O – his hips grinding down on Jensen’s finger.

 

He pulled out and returned with two. Jared hissed through his teeth at the stretch burn, but writhed immediately when his new lover’s fingers grazed his prostate once again.

 

Soon Jensen had him spread open with three fingers, and slowly pulled out. 

 

“Turn over on your side for me,” Jensen said, his hand caressing Jared’s naked thigh. 

 

Jared did as he was told. 

 

“Bring your leg up toward your chest,” Jensen said, helping him along, pushing it further up, spreading Jared wider.

 

Jensen knew that he would never be with another person for the rest of his life. It might be insane to feel this connection like he did…but it was there, strong, burning deep inside him.

 

Jensen pressed his dick through the tight ring of muscles. Even with all the preparing that he’d done with Jared, he knew only too well how it could hurt at first. 

 

“Relax,” Jensen whispered in his ear as his hand slid down Jared’s stomach and wrapped around his faltering erection.

 

“It hurts,” Jared whimpered as Jensen slid in deeper.

 

“I know, it’ll get better, I promise. I’ll never intentionally hurt you, baby.” 

 

Baby? Jensen thought. Where the hell did that come from?

 

Jensen started with slow, shallow thrusts, easily moving inside Jared’s virgin hole. He pressed his lips to the back of Jared’s neck, licking and then sucking – but not too hard to bruise. His hand continued to stroke until Jared was fully erect and moaning.

 

Jensen sped up his movements, rolling their bodies until he was lying on top of Jared’s back. He momentarily released his cock and pulled Jared up on his hands and knees as he went to his knees at the same time.

 

He grasped Jared’s hips tightly and started to thrust harder and harder inside him, his own grunts of satisfaction filling the room.

 

“Gonna…come,” Jared moaned as Jensen’s hand slid up and down on his dick again - faster and faster as his body thrust into Jared harder. 

 

Jared’s arms gave and the top half of his body fell to the mattress, his arms wrapping around the pillow. He buried his face against the plush pillow and shouted through his orgasm, his body shivering and shaking through his release across Jensen’s hand and the bed below him.

 

Jensen once again grasped Jared’s hips with both his hands and started pounding into him. Jared continued to shout, Jensen’s hard cock was slamming across his prostate with almost every pass.

 

Jensen’s orgasm hit him like a freight train, his eyes rolling back in his head, his body shaking – his screams slicing through the air. He pulsed and pulsed inside Jared's body as he collapsed forward and pressed his lips to his new lover's shoulder. 

 

They laid there, breathing hard, their bodies still connected as they tried to calm down from their orgasmic highs.

 

“You ok?” Jensen asked him.

 

“Yeah…that was…it was – fucking awesome!” Jared smiled sleepily.

 

Jensen reached between their bodies and pulled out, and then rolled to his back. He looked over at Jared and opened his arms to him. Jared smiled and scooted over to him. He laid his head on Jensen’s chest and slid his arms around his body.

 

“I like you,” Jared said quietly. “A lot.”

 

“Me too, Jared. Me too,” Jensen told him, placing a kiss to his forehead.

 

Jensen felt Jared’s body start to shake. Jensen frowned and looked at him. 

 

“Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?”

 

Jared shook his head. “No. I’m sorry. I don’t wanna dump my problems on you.”

 

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to know. Tell me,” Jensen pressed, pulling Jared even closer.

 

“I hate them.”

 

“Your parents?”

 

Jared nodded. “I’m so miserable. They’re so fucked up and strict and assholes. The things that they do to me…” he said, his voice tapering off.

 

“What do they do?” Jensen asked, sitting up. “Do they hit you?”

 

“No, not anymore. But he used to.”

 

“A man of God,” Jensen scoffed. “What do you mean not any more?”

 

“The last time he tried to hit me, I blocked his punch. That got me sent to a camp. A religious camp. Now he holds that over my head. If I don’t do this or do that – they’ll send me back. I’ll kill myself before I go back there.”

 

“I can only imagine what they did to you,” Jensen said, swiping at his tears.

 

“You must think I’m just some stupid kid, huh? Crying like this.”

 

“No. I think that you are an amazing young man whose world is about to open up with possibilities that he never dreamed of,” Jensen smiled.

 

“I don’t see how. I won’t be eighteen for another ten months.”

 

“Well, we’ll see,” Jensen said as he started to think. Imagining, craving the blood bath that he was already planning.

 

“I hate them. I wish they were dead.”

 

Jensen looked over at him and smiled. “I’ll kill them for you. Hell, I wanted to kill them just for waking me up early on a Sunday afternoon.”

 

Jared laughed slightly. “Thanks for the offer…but you know, jail and all that.”

 

“Let me know if you change your mind. I’ll be happy to do it,” Jensen said laying back down and closing his eyes. “Come on, let's catch a few hours of sleep before you have to get up and shower.”

 

“Shower?”

 

“Yeah, you can’t go home smelling like me and sex can you?”

 

“I guess not.”

 

~

 

Jared came into the bedroom and looked down at Jensen. He’d enjoyed their afternoon and their long nap. He’d taken a quick shower, then dried his hair and now was staring at his lover in confusion. Was he serious? Would Jensen really kill his parents if he asked? The thought excited Jared. It almost made him hard.

 

He sat down on the bed and placed a kiss to Jensen’s lips. “I gotta go,” Jared whispered. “It’s 9:40.”

 

“Mmmm, I wish you could stay the night.”

 

“Me, too...but my father would have an aneurism," Jared laughed, "then he'd kill me for being a fag."

 

Jensen chuckled and sat up. He kissed Jared slowly. 

 

"I, uh - love you," he said before he realized he'd said it. "I don't really know what that means. I mean, I've never cared about anyone or anything in my life...until you."

 

Jared smiled. "So you believe in love at first sight?"

 

"Guess so. To be honest, because of certain things in my past, I wasn't sure I was capable of these feelings."

 

"You know, me neither," Jared smiled. He stood up and walked to the bedroom door. He paused a moment and then looked back. "I love you, too."

 

~*~

 

Jensen raised his hand and knocked on the door.

 

"Well, hello Jensen. What brings you over so early in the morning?" Alex Padalecki asked.

 

Dick, Jensen thought, the rage in him beginning to boil. 

 

"I'm here to see if it would be alright to take Jared to school," he smiled brightly.

 

Alex stared at him a moment then said "Jared's mother works at the school and takes him every morning. We've had some problems with Jared skipping school in the past."

 

"Oh sir, I would never dream of encouraging Jared to miss school. It's too important. It's just, you know, he's a teenager - and showing up at school with your mom everyday..." Jensen laughed.

 

Alex snorted. "Yeah, you're right. Come on in, I'll call him downstairs."

 

~

 

Ten minutes later, Jared was sitting practically on Jensen's lap in his car. 

 

"Are you seriously taking me to school?" Jared asked when he noticed that Jensen turned down the school's street.

 

"Jared, your mother is a teacher there. If you don't show up, she'll know."

 

Jared sighed and flopped his head against the seat back. 

 

"I fucking hate them."

 

"Just give me the word. baby," Jensen said running his hand up Jared's thigh. "Just give me the word." 

 

Jensen pulled in front of the school and put the car in park. 

 

"I won't be able to pick you up, I have something that I have to do. But I'll be home tonight around seven. You come over?"

 

Jared smiled and leaned toward his mouth. "Yeah, I'll be watching from my bedroom window," he said as he took his lips.

 

Neither noticed the man standing at the side of his car watching them, his eyes wide. The man tore his eyes away from the heated kiss and headed toward the school.

 

He entered the building and went into the office.

 

"Good morning Principal Wilson," the secretary said.

 

"Good morning, Mary. Do me a favor, get Margo Padalecki up here. I really need to talk to her."

 

~*~

 

Jensen pulled his car in the driveway and looked over at the Padalecki’s house. He looked up to Jared's bedroom and didn't see him watching. He frowned. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

 

He walked across his and their lawns and pounded on their front door. 

 

No answer.

 

"Jared!" he yelled as he pounded again.

 

"Jennnn..." a pained voice called out to him.

 

Jensen took a step back and raised his leg, his foot lashing out against the door just below the lock. The door to the Padalecki house crashed open. Jensen gasped in horror as he saw Margo Padalecki and a man that he didn't know holding Jared down in a kneeling position. Standing above him was Alex Padalecki, a leather strap in his hand.

 

Jared's body was covered in welps and blood.

 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jensen raged, thundering forward.

 

"You leave my house! You dare to come in here after you defiled my son, turned him into some sort of a degenerate!!" Alex spat.

 

The other man let go of Jared's arm and rushed toward Jensen, his arms flailing about in the air. Jensen ducked and grabbed the man and twisted him around, slamming him into the wall. He grabbed him by the hair and rammed his head over and over into the wall, then finally pulled him back and twisted his neck. With one quick twist, the man fell to the floor, dead.

 

Margo Padalecki screamed and jumped to her feet, her hands covering her mouth. She rushed toward Jensen, who lashed out with his fist, hitting her in the jaw and sending her to the floor.

 

Alex yelled a thunderous cry and ran toward Jensen, who again countered his movements and managed to take the older man to the floor, facing his wife. Jensen pulled a large knife from his boot and held it to his neck. He pressed his lips to Alex's ear and asked "Do you want to die first, or do you want to watch me disembowel your wife? It's your choice. You watch, she watches," he said dangerously as he slid the knife against his throat where it barely broke the skin.

 

Margo tried to get to her feet and go for the phone, she stumbled several times, falling to the floor before she could walk. 

 

"Jared!" Jensen called out. 

 

Jared stood up and went after his mother, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her screaming, thrashing body back toward the living room. 

 

"Jared...stop! What are you doing?" she sobbed. "I'm your mother!!!"

 

Jared let go of her and placed his foot at her neck and pressed down. 

 

"Yeah, you are my mother. You should have protected me, you stupid cunt, from all the beatings and trauma that I endured from that bastard. But you didn't," he snarled.

 

"Jare..." she gagged, her voice being cut off from the pressure of her son's foot.

 

"Shut up!" Jared yelled, pushing even harder.

 

"You decided yet preacher?" Jensen asked again.

 

"Jared....son," he said, "please?"

 

"Please?" Jared screamed. "Please? I remember me begging please a minute ago when you were beating me with a wet leather strap on my bare skin...did that stop you Dad?? Huh?" he screamed even louder. Jared's father started to shake his head and opened his mouth to say something else.

 

"Do it!" Jared yelled. "DO IT!!!"

 

Jensen slashed the knife across Alex's throat, blood pouring from the wound and down across Jensen's arm and the front of the dying man's shirt. He sputtered and gasped, his arms waving around in the air trying to find purchase on something. 

 

Margo screamed and tried to sit up, she earned a kick in the face from her son as Jensen threw Alex's dying body to the floor. Jensen went to his knees and plunged the knife into his back over and over, she sound of tearing flesh and splitting bone permeating the air.

 

Jensen looked up and saw that Jared had continued to kick and bash in his mothers face until she was no longer moving, no longer recognizable. Jensen stood up, pulling the knife from Alex's body. He wiped it off on the leg of his pants and walked over to Jared, who was standing at his mother's feet.

 

"You ok?" Jensen asked, sliding a bloody hand up his boyfriend's back.

 

Jared turned, a smile playing across his lips. He leaned in and took Jensen's mouth in a heated kiss. 

 

"Never better. Let's clean up, clean them out and get the fuck outta here..." Jared said, heading to the stairs.

 

"Yeah...wait," Jensen said, catching him on the arm. He took Jared over to his mother's dead body and pressed Jared's hand down in the blood. Jared frowned and looked at him. "Don't wipe it off," Jensen said standing and walking to Alex. He then pressed his own hand in Alex's blood. "Come here," Jensen motioned.

 

Jared walked to his side and watched Jensen as he pressed his bloody hand to the wall. 

 

"Our calling card," he said. 

 

Jared laughed and followed suit. Jensen then proceeded to write Jared & Jensen on the wall under their handprints.

 

"Our calling card," he said again.

 

Then he pulled Jared against his body and kissed him hard, the rage subsiding for now in the warmth and love he felt for Jared.

 

 

tbc...


	3. Chapter 2

A large SUV pulled into the Padalecki driveway just as the coroner's van was backing out. A scruffy looking man in his early forties stepped out from behind the wheel and headed for the house. Walking steadily behind him was a pretty redhead with long, flowing curls, blue eyes and a lean athletic body, her age around thirty. Beside her was a younger looking man, probably only twenty-six, maybe twenty-seven; his black hair was cut into a military-style flat top. He had dark brown eyes and olive colored skin. Next to him walked a man around the first's age, maybe forty, African American, tall, thin, wearing glasses. He had a smattering of grey at his temples and his black hair was close cut.

 

The scruffy man entered the house first. "Who's in charge?" he barked out.

 

A man in an everyday cop uniform turned. "I am," he said, looking at him.

 

"Not any more. I'm US Marshall Jeffrey Morgan," he said, pulling his badge out of his back pocket and opening the flap. "This is Marshall Tonya Willis, and Marshall Jesus Martinez. They'll work closely with your officers. I need them to be filled in completely with your findings. This is Marshall Leo Monroe; he's point on tech and logistics. Me, I'm in charge of everything else."

 

The police officer scoffed and turned around. "Well, let's all stop what we're doing...the Second Coming is here!"

 

Jeff smirked. "Very funny," he laughed. "I've been on Jensen Ackles' tail for the last two years, and always been two steps behind the man. I'm getting close. Now, you can quit being a prick, because let's face it, this house is big...but not big enough for two pricks...so let me be head dick and we'll get along just fine, understand?"

 

The officer snorted out a laugh and held out his hand. "Terry Hatcher," he smiled.

 

Jeff chuckled. "Terry Hatcher...that's like that chick's name on Despera..."

 

"Yeah yeah...but mine is with a Y, and don't bust my balls about it, come on," he said, motioning him through the house, "let me fill you in."

 

~

 

Jared rolled over and snuggled into Jensen's warmth. He slid his arm across Jensen's stomach as his face came to rest in the crook of his neck. Jensen slid his hand across Jared's arm and turned his head slightly to kiss him on the forehead. Jared shifted slightly under the thick layer of the sleeping bag that he was cocooned in.

 

After killing Jared's parents, they'd showered together, had an amazing bout of sex in Jared's bed, and dressed. They'd packed all of Jared's clothing and a few things that he wanted to keep for personal reasons, and then cleaned out the house of anything remotely worth money along with the money on the preacher, the other man in the house and Jared's mother’s purse.

 

They'd hit every ATM in the city, cleaning out his parent’s bank account, and managed to hit a local Wal-Mart to buy a tent, sleeping bags, more clothes and food with the dead man's bank card. They also filled up the car before they headed out of town to put Texas far, far away in the rear view mirror before Jensen discarded the man’s card.

 

Jensen was worried at first that Jared would harbor regret and guilt at his actions, but was soon put at ease when Jared told him that he had enjoyed himself and rewarded him with a messy blow job as Jensen drove down the highway.

 

"Jensen?" Jared said sleepily as he looked up at him. Jensen seemed miles away when Jared's voice broke the whispering of the crickets in the stale night air. "You ok?"

 

Jensen shook his head to clear the thoughts thundering in his head. "Yeah, just thinking. You ok?" he asked as he caressed his face.

 

"Yeah. What were you thinking about?"

 

"Nothing specific. Just thinking," he said, leaning down and kissing Jared gently on the lips.

 

“You’re not sorry are you?” Jared whispered.

 

“Sorry for what?”

 

“That I’m with you. I mean – you …”

 

Jared’s words were cut short when Jensen rolled over on top of him. “I’m not sorry that you’re with me. I’m just sorry that it took me so long to find you. You’re everything to me, Jared. Everything. Don’t forget it, ok?” he asked as he pressed their mouths together.

 

~

 

“They’ll head west,” Jeff said, looking at the large map spread out over the hood of his SUV.

 

“No, no, NO!” Leo said, shaking his head, “everything that I have says that he’ll go north!”

 

“Fuck you and your stupid computers and their logical thinking,” Jeff said, air quoting the word logical. “I know how this sick fuck thinks. They’ll go west. They! Remember, Jensen isn’t alone anymore.”

 

Jesus snorted and leaned down in Tonya’s ear. “If he knows how he thinks, why haven’t we caught him?”

 

“You get to drive all night, smart ass,” Jeff said, pointing to him.

 

“Fuck Jeff, I drove all last night!”

 

“Yeah? Keep your fucking comments to yourself in the future and you won’t get the shit work, dickhead!”

 

Jesus growled in frustration, threw his hand up in the air and stomped back into the house.

 

“I’ll drive,” Tonya said. “He can’t pull another all-nighter – we’ll end up wrapped around an underpass. Why the hurry, boss?” she asked, looking at him. “I mean, we could all use some shut eye, don’t you think?” she enquired, moving closer to him, her hip lightly coming into contact with his.

 

Jeff looked at her a moment and sniffed loudly. “I was just busting his chops. We can hole up in the hotel a few days till we get another hit. If we don't, then it’s back home till we do.”

 

~*~

 

Jared watched Jensen as he filled the gas tank, checked the pressure on the tires and also checked the oil. He got out of the car and followed Jensen inside the small fill-up joint just outside of Ruidoso, New Mexico. He looked at the camera in the corner and flashed a bright smile and held up two fingers in a peace sign.

 

Jensen went to the walk-in cooler and picked up four six-packs as Jared grabbed bags of snacks. Pork skins, Doritos, Cheetos, Little Debbie snack cakes. He then walked to the food case and grabbed sandwiches, burritos, cheese, and bagged dill pickles, then headed to the front.

 

He dumped all the food on the counter and looked at the thirty-something cashier and smirked.

 

“You got the cash to pay for all that boy?” he asked smartly.

 

Jensen reached around him and smacked the beer on the counter, then reached back and pulled the Sig Hauer from his waistband. He cocked the gun. “Nope, and neither do I…”

 

“Calm down son,” he said, looking at Jensen.

 

There it was - the one thing that Jensen didn’t like anyone to call him. That one word would get you killed before the smirk played across Jensen’s lips.

 

Jensen pulled back the hammer on the gun and pressed against Jared’s body. The pressure of his finger pushing against the trigger was as intoxicating as pushing his cock inside Jared’s tight ass. He fired three bullets into the man’s body, whipping the gun around and firing on the man in the back at the beer cooler who gasped and screamed when the first shots were fired.

 

“Get the money,” Jensen told Jared. 

 

Jared turned his head and kissed Jensen’s neck then crawled across the counter, kicking the many displays to the floor with his long legs as he swung over it.

 

Jensen walked back through the store. He knew that there was one more person in there. He heard a whimper and a stifled screech when he passed a rack of cheap New Mexico shirts mixed in with NASCAR and other crap. He reached up and spread the clothes wide.

 

“No,” she gasped. “I have a little boy at home, I’m all he has…” she sobbed.

 

Jensen fired one single bullet.

 

“Now he doesn’t…”

 

Jared slid his arms around Jensen’s waist and pressed his lips to his neck. “You need to teach me to fire a gun,” Jared said as his hard cock pressed against Jensen’s ass.

 

Jensen turned and crashed their mouths together, his hand sliding down to Jared’s dick and palming him through his jeans.

 

He pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard, pulling on the button of his jeans. Jensen pushed his hand inside, the zipper falling as his hand advanced. He wrapped his hand around Jared’s stiff flesh and stroked him as his tongue licked inside his mouth.

 

Jensen pulled away and went to his knees, pulling Jared’s jeans and underwear down as he knelt. Jared’s cock sprang out of his boxers with a slight curl toward his belly. Jensen reached up, took him in his hand and leaned in, his tongue sliding along the slit. Jared gasped, his head falling back, smacking into the wall. Jensen slid his mouth lower, suckling on just the head as his tongue twirled around it. 

 

“Nugggghhh – Jen…” Jared whimpered, grabbing at his short, spiky hair.

 

Jared knew that he wasn’t going to last long, his balls starting to draw up and tighten. Jensen slid his lips lower, sucking in hard as Jared’s cock bumped the back of his throat.

 

Jared grasped either side of Jensen’s head and started to fuck into his mouth, slowly at first, quickening as his orgasm freight trained through his system.

 

Both men heard the bell on the door ding and heard the whoosh of air as it slammed closed. 

 

“What the…” a trucker shouted as he entered the establishment and saw the bleeding, lifeless man laying behind the counter. He looked up when he heard Jared huff. Jared didn’t even think twice. He reached down, grabbed the gun from Jensen’s waistband and pointed it toward the front of the store. He fired the gun several times. Bullets hit the man in the chest and forced his body backward through the glass doors.

 

Jared screamed out as he came hard down Jensen’s throat, just as the spray of bullets left the chamber of the gun. His shouts compared more to a savage war cry than the cries of a man in pleasured ecstasy. He slumped against the wall as Jensen kitten licked his softening dick, cleaning the last traces of their lovemaking from his body.

 

Jensen stood, kissing his way up Jared’s groin, then stomach as he pushed his shirt up. Jensen stood up completely, Jared’s t-shirt falling back to his waist. Jensen smirked and kissed his boyfriend's lips. “I love you…”

 

Jared swallowed and looked Jensen in his eyes. “I love you, too.”

 

Jensen chuckled and kissed him again and then smacked him on the ass. “Come on, we need to get going before someone else walks in, and as much as I enjoyed it, this place bores me now.”

 

Jensen headed to the front of the store after taking his gun back from Jared. He walked around the counter, kicked the dead cashier in the head and grabbed several bags and stuffed the food and beer in them.

 

“Jared!” Jensen called to the back of the store. 

 

Jared walked to the front, drinking a bottle of chocolate milk. He grabbed two of the bags and headed out the door. He stopped beside the trucker that he’d killed and fished in his pockets and cleaned him out of cash, throwing the wallet on his chest.

 

He cocked his head to the left and looked at him, squatted and smeared his hand in his blood and pressed it to the glass door that was still intact. 

 

Jensen smiled. “That’s my boy.” He squatted and followed suit as Jared wrote 'Jared & Jensen' with more of the dead man’s blood.

 

They kissed one more time, got in the car and sped out of the parking lot.

 

~*~

 

 

“Oh God! OH GOD!!” Tonya screeched as she rode Jeff's cock harder and harder. Her bare ass smacked onto the tops of his thighs, the noise bouncing off the walls and echoing throughout the room.

 

Jeff grabbed her waist and turned, getting her on her back. He slammed into her wet slick heat hard as her orgasm shook her body, mouth screaming obscenities and her eyes rolled back in her head.

 

He grunted through his own orgasm, warm come filling the condom sliding along her inner walls, her wet pussy clenching every drop she could milk from him.

 

“Jesus Christ,” he panted into her neck.

 

“Yeah,” she sighed as he rolled to his side and pulled the condom off, throwing it in the bin. He grabbed a cigarette, lit it, took a long drag and sighed out the thick smoke.

 

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

 

"You don't want to know my thoughts," Jeff said, getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom.

 

Tonya sighed. She knew when she'd started this thing up with Jeff that he was like this. Job first. Everything else - second.

 

Leo and Jesus both knew that they were seeing each other, but nobody else did. Not even their family. It was heavily frowned upon to date a co-worker, let alone your boss. So their relationship was on the Q.T.

 

Jeff's cell began to vibrate across the table. Tonya rolled over the bed and picked it up. "It's Leo," she called out.

 

"Fuck...answer it!" Jeff barked.

 

"What?" she said. Her tone wasn't gruff or hateful, just to the point.

 

"We got a hit."

 

"Got it. Be down in twenty," she said, heading toward the bathroom where she heard the shower start up.

 

~

 

Four days later

 

 

Jared took a long pull from his beer and went back to his favorite pastime, watching Jensen watch people.

 

They had holed up in an abandoned motel in a seedy neighborhood in Santa Fe, and now they were sitting in a hole-in-the-wall bar knocking back shots and beer. There were only three other people in the bar: the bartender and two other men. Jared found it somewhat disconcerting that Jensen had so intently watched the two men for the last half hour. It wasn’t settling well with him. Not at all.

 

“Jen?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Why are you watching them?” Jared frowned, his insecurities shining bright.

 

Jensen tore his eyes away from them and smirked. He leaned forward and ran his thumb along Jared’s bottom lip. “Only you, baby. We’re forever.”

 

Jared nodded…waited five minutes, and asked “Well, why are you staring at them, then?”

 

“They’ve been watching us. And I wanna know why.”

 

“Cops?” Jared asked as he narrowed his eyes and glared.

 

“No. Crooks.”

 

Just then the blond guy got up and walked to the bar, ordered and turned and looked directly at them. 

 

The dark headed guy got up and walked to their table. He pulled out a chair, sat down and said “I’m Christian,” while looking Jensen in the eyes.

 

“Hello Christian, what the fuck do you want?” Jensen asked dangerously, leaning forward.

 

Christian looked up when the blond stepped up to the table and set down a tray with four shot glasses, a bottle of tequila and four beers on it. “This is Steve,” Christian told them.

 

“Still doesn’t answer my question. What the fuck do you want?” Jensen asked again.

 

“Well Jensen, we’d be wanting your and Jared’s help.”

 

Jensen stood up and leaned over the table into Christian’s face. “Do you know how close to dead you are?”

 

“Yeah,” Christian nodded. He picked up the tequila, poured himself a shot and drank it back. ”So kill me or sit down and listen, cause I’m not here to fuck around all night.”

 

Jared pulled a switchblade from his back pocket, flicked it open and rammed it through Christian’s hand and into the table. “I’ll kill you right where you’re sitting!” Jared snarled.

 

Christian didn’t even flinch when the knife pierced his skin. He turned his head and looked Jared in the eyes as he reached over and grasped the knife and yanked it from the table and back through his raw and bleeding hand. “Boy, if I wanted to hear from an asshole, I’d fart!”

 

Then Christian suddenly stood and brought the knife down in the middle of the table, knocking over the bottles and glasses.

 

He pulled a gun from his waistband and turned, firing at the bartender. The shot hit him right between the eyes. When he turned back, Jensen had his gun pulled and aimed right in Christian’s face.

 

He and Jensen stared at each other a few moments, then Jensen smirked, lowered his gun and said “Jared, meet Kane and Able.”

 

“Who?” Jared asked, frowning.

 

“Christian Kane and Steve Carlson. Kane and Able, two of the most notorious, murderous thieves I’ve ever heard of.”

 

“Ok, I uh – I get the Kane part, but why do they call you Able?” Jared asked Steve.

 

“Because I’m Able to become anything or anyone that I want,” Steve answered.

 

Christian sat down and slung his arm around Steve’s shoulders. “His IQ is off the charts. He can adapt to anything at anytime.”

 

“Kinda like The Pretender,” Jared shrugged, twirling his finger in a small circle and rolling his eyes.

 

“Yeah, something like that,” Steve said, leaning in close to Jared, his lips touching his ears, his arm coming up and around Jared’s shoulders. A small smile played across his lips. “Except I have no conscience.”

 

Jensen stood up and shoved Steve away from Jared. “Don’t touch him. Ever again.”

 

Steve stood up and came around the table and got in Jensen’s face. “I don’t want you or your boy. Back off…”

 

Jensen, who still had his gun in his hand, raised his arm and pointed the gun in his face. “Don’t push me. I’m not afraid of you…”

 

“That’s enough,” Christian said. “We all know you both have big balls – and that you’re both the perfect sociopath, that neither of you are crazy. You kill for the simple fact that you enjoy it. If anyone here should have a fucking problem, it should be me with this big fuckin' hole in my hand. So just put the fuckin' gun up, sit the fuck down and have a few drinks and go over my plans!”

 

“Chris…” Steve said, looking over at him through narrowed eyes.

 

“Please?” Christian said.

 

“Fine. But don’t you ever point a gun at me again unless you intend to use it…” Steve growled at Jensen.

 

Jensen lowered his arm and leaned forward. “I respect you for the simple fact of who you are, but if you ever touch him again - I _will_ fucking kill you. He's mine and nobody touches him but me. Ever. You don’t touch him, we won’t have a problem, alright?”

 

Steve chuckled and sat back down in his seat. 

 

Jensen stuffed his gun back into the back of his pants and sat down. He picked up the new bottle of tequila that Jared had retrieved from the bar and poured himself and Jared a shot. “So what’s this big fuckin' plan?” Jensen rasped.

 

tbc…


	4. Chapter 3

Jensen leaned forward and looked at Chris. “You’re fuckin’ kiddin’ me, right?”

 

“Do I look like I’m kiddin'?”

 

Jared threw his head back and laughed. “Oh…sounds like my kind of plan. So many things can go wrong, I fucking love it! I wanna do it, sounds like my kind of blood bath!”

 

“Maybe I was wrong about you,” Steve laughed.

 

Jared looked over at him. “Wrong?”

 

“Yeah, I was convinced that I’d have to kill you one day...”

 

Jared smirked. “Good luck with that.”

 

“Can we stop with the pissing contests?” Chris sighed. “Fuck it, it’s gettin’ old! Ain’t none of us killin' the other, so shut the fuck up ah’ite?”

 

Everyone sat still a moment. 

 

“Ok, now then. My little brother is in prison here in Santa Fe, and I’m not about to let him rot because some bitch lied about her age and he got sent up for something that wasn’t his fault. We gotta get him out. On Saturday. Then, we’re gonna take care of that little bitch and her family.

 

Jensen smiled. “So what do we get outta this?" 

 

Chris slapped an envelope on the table. "That's thirty grand -you take it, you help. You don't take it, then you and your boy walk away and we'll forget we ever met. But let me tell you this son, you think you're famous now? Do this with us, it'll be on every channel and every newspaper across the country."

 

Jensen reached out and took the envelope and stood to leave. "So you won’t be needing us for the chick then? Some two-bit, white trash family won’t be hard for you and Steve to take care of, right?”

 

“Nope, don’t see us needin’ ya,” Chris said, propping his feet on an empty chair.

 

“Alright, we’re goin’ back to our hotel, then,” Jensen said, standing and heading to the door, Jared right behind him. He turned his head and looked back at the duo. “Saturday,” was all he said with a nod in their direction.

 

“Saturday,” Steve and Chris answered together.

 

They walked out of the bar and got in the car. “Jared?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You stay close to me, you hear me? When we go into that prison, you stay close. Don’t leave my side.”

 

“Jensen, I’m not some dumb kid who can’t take care of himself. I mean, I know that I let my parents walk all over me, but I’m different now. You helped me change and realize that I don’t have to take that shit. I can take care of myself.”

 

Jensen turned and looked at him, then reached over and gently stroked the side of his face. “I know you can, but this could go south really quick. Anyone recognizes us - or them - we’re all fucked! We’re gonna be in a fucking jail – we’ll never leave there again. Just promise me that you’ll stay close.”

 

Jared sighed. “I promise.”

 

~

 

“Jeff!!” Leo shouted from the sitting area of the large hotel room. Jeff walked over to the table where Leo was working on his laptop.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re not gonna believe this shit. Guess who else is in town?” he said, looking at the non-expressive look on his boss's face.

 

“Who?”

 

Leo turned the laptop around for Jeff to look at the picture on the screen. “Fuck me…” he whispered, covering his mouth with his hand. “You’ve got to be shitting me? When was this taken?” he asked, pointing to the photo.

 

“Last night at a Shell station across town.”

 

“Fucking Kane and Able…what are the chances that they’d be here in the same town at the same time Jared and Jensen are? It can’t be a coincidence, can it?”

 

“You think they know each other?”

 

“No, nothing I have on Jensen says he knows either one of those sick fucks. Make some calls. Find out who is carrying Kane and Able’s search.”

 

“Will do,” Leo said, picking up the phone.

 

~*~

 

Jensen was laying on his back, and Jared was sprawled out across the bed sleeping peacefully. Jensen squirmed in his sleep, his head jerking from side to side. His eyes tightened and he raised his arms to cover his head. "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it," he said over and over. 

 

Jared stirred slightly at the sudden sound of Jensen's voice. He turned his head and looked at him and saw Jensen rocking back and forth, eyes scrunched, his fists tight in his hair.

 

"Jensen?" Jared said cautiously. "Jen?" he said again, sitting up.

 

"Nonononono – stop it!” Jensen screamed, his body jerking up and away from Jared, his back slamming into the headboard. 

 

Jared reached out to him, his hand coming into contact with Jensen's leg. Jensen quickly turned away from him, pulled a knife from under the ratty pillow and had Jared down on the floor before Jared could even register what was happening. Jensen held the knife steady at Jared's throat.

 

Jensen's eyes were blown wide with rage and something that Jared didn't think that he'd ever see in his boyfriend's eyes...fear.

 

"Jensen, it's me. It's Jared," he said calmly. "Jen...come on. It's me."

 

Jensen blinked a few times, tears starting to fall from his eyes and drip onto Jared's face. "Jared?" he whispered. "God...Jared!" he whimpered, backing away from him and dropping the knife. Jensen didn't stop moving away from him until his back was against the bed, his knees drawn up to his chest.

 

Jared scooted across the floor and reached out to him. "Don't touch me. I - I almost killed you. You don't deserve to be with someone like me. You need to go Jared. Go now before..."

 

Jared pulled Jensen's legs flat to the floor and straddled them, sitting down on top of his thighs. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, baby. You got that? I'm yours, you're mine." Jared took the knife from Jensen and slid it along the palm of his left hand and took Jensen’s right and did the same. He put their hands together. “Together till the end.” Jensen nodded at him and smiled as Jared leaned forward and kissed him.

 

Jensen allowed Jared to control the kiss, allowed Jared to pull him up and back into the bed. Allowed him to slowly push a finger into his body as he sucked him down to the base. 

 

He'd never fully given himself to anyone before. He couldn't. At least not yet. He reached between their bodies and pulled Jared's hand away and pushed him onto his back, settling between his legs. 

 

"I love you, Jensen," Jared whispered as Jensen started to push inside him, his body stretching to accommodate.

 

~

 

Jared woke to the sounds of Jensen showering. He pulled himself out of bed, headed into the bathroom and lifted the lid on the toilet. "Still can't believe this place has water..." Jared said to him.

 

"Yeah, it only closed down a few months back...guess the water company is a little behind. It's cold though."

 

"Don't care about cold," Jared said pulling back the curtain and climbing in behind him. Jared wrapped his arms around him and kissed his shoulder. "So you gonna tell me what happened last night?"

 

Jared felt him stiffen in his arms. "No."

 

"Why?"

 

"I'm not ready yet."

 

"Jensen..." Jared started to beg.

 

Jensen turned around and looked at him. "I love you Jared. God knows I don't know how or why, but I love you. But you need to back off. I'll tell you about it when I'm ready."

 

Jared sighed and looked to the floor of the shower.

 

Jensen reached out and tipped his head upwards. "Hey...I'm sorry. It's not got anything to do with trust, Jared. Ok? It's just something I don't wanna talk about right now."

 

"Ok. But you promise that you'll tell me one day?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Ok, good enough," Jared said, taking the bar of soap and starting lather it up in his hands. "So, what are we gonna do today?" he smiled.

 

~

 

Jensen and Jared walked out of the grungy hotel and got in the car. Jensen wanted to go get some clothes with the money that they’d gotten from Chris and Steve. It’d been a long time since he’d bought anything new, and since the killings of Jared’s parents, then the people at the fill up station, he’d thrown away those clothes – they couldn’t exactly go into a laundromat with blood stained clothing.

 

The drive was quiet, both humming along to the music and enjoying the warm breeze. 

 

He pulled into a spot surprisingly close to the doors, and they walked into the mall. Jared looked around, then dragged Jensen to one of the food booths, as they’d entered the mall at the food court.

 

“You hungry? I’m hungry,” Jared grinned. 

 

Jensen walked up close behind Jared and put his hands on his hips. “Yeah, I worked up an appetite this morning,” he chuckled.

 

Jared turned his head and they started to kiss, Jensen’s dick starting to harden and poke Jared in the ass. Jared started to giggle and pulled away from him. 

 

“What?” Jensen shrugged. “I swear – it has a mind of it’s own!!”

 

“Can I help you?” an older woman asked crossly from behind the counter, her eyes narrowed as she visibly cringed at their public affection.

 

Jared cocked his head to the right and looked at her. He snorted out a laugh and turned around and faced his lover, his hand slipping into the back of Jensen’s jeans and gripping his gun. Jensen ever so slightly shook his head. “Lets eat, then shop…if you still wanna waste her, then you can,” he whispered, kissing his lips gently.

 

Jared released the gun and turned around and walked to the counter. “Fuck off,” he smiled and turned around and kissed Jensen again before walking off toward the Chinese counter.

 

~

 

“Jared, here. Go try this on,” Jensen said, holding up a black t-shirt.

 

“Jen, that things like two sizes too small.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Go try it on for me, you’ll look really hot in it,” 

 

Jared walked into the changing room and pulled off his shirt, slipping the cool, soft fabric over his body. It was snug, and he looked good. He had the fine hard lines of a young man who worked out and took care of himself…and the shirt showed that off.

 

He walked out and looked at Jensen. “Well?”

 

Jensen turned and looked Jared up and down his lean body. “You look good enough to eat,” he smiled and walked closer. “In fact…” Jensen said shoving him into the room and pulling the latch down.

 

Jensen went to his knees and pulled and yanked at Jared’s pants, finally getting them and his boxers to his thighs. Jared’s hard cock was already bobbing lewdly in front of Jensen’s face. He reached out and wrapped his fist around the base and licked across the head, his tongue wiggling against the velvety skin.

 

“God…” Jared moaned, his head banging back against the mirror. “Yeah…” he encouraged as he slipped his hands into Jensen’s hair. “Can I fuck your mouth?” Jared whimpered out.

 

Jensen pulled back and looked up at him and smiled. “You can do whatever you want, baby.” Jensen looked back at the throbbing, stiff meat and grasped it around the base again and opened his mouth, pulling Jared in. Then he stopped all movement and allowed Jared to hold his head, his fingers impossibly tight in his short hair, and let him thrust in and out of his slippery, wet mouth.

 

Jared, being an overzealous teenager, started to thrust erratically in and out, spit and small dribbles of come sliding down Jensen’s chin. Jensen was just thankful that he had the good sense to put his hand around the base of his boyfriend's cock, or he’d be choked to death by now.

 

Jared’s moans were starting to get louder and louder with each and every thrust, so much so that one of the sales associates knocked on the door and asked if he was ok.

 

“Fuck off!” Jared spat at the door.

 

Jensen chuckled, the sound of his voice vibrating against Jared’s cock causing him to fall over the edge and come blissfully undone in Jensen’s mouth.

 

Jensen let his dick fall from his lips and pressed a kiss to his groin. “You good?” 

 

Jared snorted and pulled up his pants. “Yeah,” he said, crashing their mouths together. He reached down to the button on Jensen’s jeans. 

 

“Mmmm, not right now baby. In a few minutes…” Jensen smiled, opening the door and grabbing the clothes that they were going to be purchasing and heading to the register. He walked back to the door and pulled off the price tag from the shirt Jared had on. “Don’t take it off, I want you to wear it out.”

 

“Yes sir,” Jared snorted.

 

The cashier looked at them and grinned ringing up the clothes. “Thanks for the partial show…the sounds coming out of that room were nice,” she giggled.

 

Jensen smirked and leaned over the counter. “You probably won’t think so later, now how much do we owe you?”

 

~

 

They arrived back at the car and Jensen put their purchases in the trunk. They got in and backed out. Only, Jensen was heading to the entrance of the mall, not out of the parking lot. “What are you doing?” Jared asked when Jensen parked right in front of the door.

 

Jensen leaned forward and pulled the gun from his waistband and handed it to him. “Thought you wanted to kill Grandma in there…” he said, nodding toward the door. “I’d come with you, but we’ll need to get out of here fast, ya know, and it’s about time I ditch the car, too.”

 

Jared smiled, kissed him, and took the gun, stuffing it in the front of his jeans and pulled the t-shirt down over it. “Be back in a minute.” 

 

Jared walked inside and turned toward the food stand where the same lady was waiting on a young couple who happened to be snuggling close. Jared pushed through them and leaned on the counter. “I’m baaaack,” he said in a singsong voice. “Did ya miss me?”

 

“I refuse to take your abuse, you leave or I’ll call security!” she huffed in his face.

 

Jared scoffed and smirked, reached down and pulled the gun from his pants and grabbed the old lady by her hair. He placed the gun under her chin. “Why weren’t you disgusted with them, huh? They were doing the same thing that my boyfriend and I were doing, just celebrating our love…” he said in her ear after he pressed his face against hers.

 

“Please…” she started to cry.

 

Jared pulled his face away and looked at her, his cold, hollow stare making the woman that much more scared. He still had his hand tightly fisted in her hair, the gun still cold and hard under her chin.

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please don’t kill me,” she sobbed.

 

Jared looked her in the eyes and snorted. “See you in hell,” and fired the gun. A spray of brains and blood erupted from the top of her head, spattering the sign advertising the soups of the day.

 

People screamed and ran as Jared pressed his hand against the gaping hole in her head, smearing it in the blood. He let her body drop to the floor and pressed his hand to the counter then proceeded to write Jared & Jensen.

 

He made a run to the door when he saw security running into the food court. He laughed as people ducked out of his way and ran the other direction.

 

Jensen heard the shot and was parked the other direction with the passenger side door open. Jared dashed to the car and slammed the door.

 

“God, I fucking love you…” Jensen growled, taking his lips in a heated kiss.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Jeff bitched and complained for hours on end that the Marshall in charge of Kane and Able’s case hadn’t called him back and that he apparently was not in Santa Fe where the killers were seen.

 

He’d called his boss and asked for the case himself, since, apparently, the Marshall in charge wasn’t interested in finding them. He was told that Jared and Jensen were enough of a handful and that Marshall Edward Collins was on his way, that he would arrive sometime on Saturday.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Jared and Jensen dumped the car and set it on fire in an empty field, only after Jensen, of course, bought a nice car from an old couple selling their very well-taken-care-of Lexus.

 

They laid low in the hotel until the murder hoopla died down. They weren’t afraid of going out, they just knew that if they got caught, they’d be separated. So they laid low, only leaving to get food at a drive through, both wearing sunglasses and ball caps.

 

But now, it was the Friday before their big attack on the prison to free Christian’s brother, and Jensen wanted to head out for a few beers.

 

“Jared?”

 

“Yeah,” he said, turning to look at Jensen as he slid into his tight jeans.

 

“Wear that black t-shirt,” he smirked.

 

~

 

They arrived at the bar of choice that night, which was fairly crowded. That was a good thing, easier to blend in.

 

“I’ll grab us some drinks, go get that table,” Jared said, pointing to the only empty one in the bar. Jensen winked and smiled and headed to the table. Jared looked at him, his eyes almost watering at the sight of his lover, and the feeling of complete love and trust siezed his heart – he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Jensen.

 

Jared tore his eyes away and made his way to the bar. “Yeah?” the bartender asked.

 

“Two Corona’s and two shots of your best tequila,” Jared told him, throwing a fifty on the bar.

 

“Jared?” he heard a voice beside him say.

 

Jared’s eyes widened in a slight panic, someone recognized him.

 

He turned his head and came face to face with his best friend from middle school, Chad Michael Murray.

 

“Oh my God! It is you!” he said, pulling Jared into a hug. “How you been, man?” he smiled.

 

“Uh…good. Fine. What are you doing here in Santa Fe? I thought you and your family moved to like, Colorado or something.”

 

“Yeah, we did, but my father got transferred again, here. Do you live here now?”

 

“No, just passing through,” Jared said, smirking that he was still the same old Chad. He should have figured that Chad wouldn’t have known about the murder of his parents just a few short days ago; all Chad was worried about was getting drunk, high and laid.

 

Chad reached out, his hand coming to rest on Jared’s hip and he pulled him close. “You uh – you seeing anybody?” he asked, getting closer.

 

Jared put his hands up against his friend's chest. “Yeah, I am, and believe me, you don’t really wanna be touching me right now. He’s kinda – “

 

“Kinda what?” Chad asked, then pulled Jared hard against his body. He lifted his hand and held Jared’s head and kissed him.

 

Jared pushed him away and wiped his mouth. “You really shouldn’t have done that,” he said, turning and seeing Jensen coming toward them.

 

“Why?” Chad smirked.

 

Jensen walked up beside them and smiled. Jared could see the underlying rage in his eyes, see the pure disgust and hatred boiling beneath the surface. Chad was going to die tonight…just when and how, Jared didn’t have a clue. But he was sure that it would be a night to remember.

 

 

tbc…


	5. Chapter 4

The three of them entered the hotel, Chad looking around and frowning slightly.

 

“Are you squatting?” he asked, turning to look at them.

 

“So?” Jared said, shrugging. “It’s clean enough, has a bed, shower, toilet and running water. It’s all we need.”

 

Chad scoffed and continued to look around. “I still can’t believe you two want to do this…” he said, looking back in their direction.

 

Jensen walked up to Jared and pulled his face down into a deep kiss.

 

“Fuck…” Chad whispered as he slid his hand down to palm his dick. “Fuck, you two are beautiful.”

 

Jensen tore his mouth away from Jared, his lips swollen – his eyes dark. But it wasn’t from the kiss, it wasn’t passion that he was feeling. This was the stare of a murderer. A man inches away from a rage so violent that for just a moment, Jared actually felt sorry for Chad; but only just a moment.

 

“Take your clothes off,” Jensen told him, “and get on the bed.”

 

Chad pulled up his shirt and threw it to the floor and started to toe off his shoes. He stopped when he reached for his pants. “Uh – you guys taking your clothes off or what?”

 

Jared snorted and pulled off his t-shirt. “Yeah, we are.”

 

Chad was naked and stretched out on the bed, elevated slightly from the pillows. He watched as Jared and Jensen undressed each other and started to let their hands roam.

 

Chad reached between his legs and started to fist his dick, his hand gliding over the head, catching the pooling cream beaded there.

 

Jensen and Jared continued to slowly peeled their clothes off of their bodies, kissing almost the entire time.

 

Once they were gloriously naked, Jared dropped to his knees and sucked slowly on the head of Jensen’s cock, causing him to moan low and throaty – his eyes staring directly at Chad.

 

“Yeah…” Chad moaned, “suck that cock…”

 

Jensen stepped away, his dick slipping from Jared’s lips with a wet pop. He looked down at him and pulled him to his feet. Jensen nodded. Jared walked around one side of the bed as Jensen walked around the other, like predators hunting their prey.

 

Jensen sat on the bed and leaned down, pulling the belt from Chad’s jeans and grasped his wrist lightly. “Gonna make you feel so gooood,” Jensen growled. Chad allowed him to firmly tie his wrist to the headboard.

 

Jensen finished and looked over at Jared who was doing the same, only he was using a shoelace from one of Chad’s shoes. Jensen slid his hand underneath the pillow, his hands encasing the handle of the large knife resting there.

 

He leaned down in Chad’s face. Chad must have thought that he was going to kiss him and closed his eyes.

 

His eyes snapped open with the first blinding pain when Jensen slowly dragged the knife down his chest toward his abdomen. The knife split him, blood seeping between the newly exposed skin. It wasn’t deep enough to allow his insides to expel from his body, but it wasn’t exactly superficial either.

 

His scream pierced the air, echoing through the room, but the distance of the room from the main road muffled it.

 

“God…what are you doing?” he screamed. “Noooooooooooo!”

 

“You think that you can touch something that belongs to me? You think that I’m gonna let you live when you’ve tasted him? Jared is mine. Do you understand me? He’s mine – and no body touches him but me!” Jensen said, poised only inches from him. Jensen’s face was twitching in anger, his body shaking with rage.

 

“You sick fuck! Let me go!” Chad screamed. “Get away from me!”

 

Jensen chuckled as he slid the knife even lower, the cut edging into his hairline at his groin. “You think I’m a sick fuck?” Jensen asked. “You really think that I care what a whoring, fucking loser like you thinks of me?”

 

Chad snorted. “Me, a loser? You’re worried about me tasting your prize? I tasted him long before you had your lips on him!” he spat.

 

Jared shook his head. “You never did learn when to keep your mouth shut, Murray,” he laughed.

 

Jensen grasped Chad’s limp cock around the head and placed the knife at the base.

 

“Oh God! No! Don’t!” he sobbed, as tears started to pool then tipping over the edge and running down his face.

 

Jensen looked up at Chad and snorted. “Oh God – no – don’t,” Jensen mocked. With the flick of his wrist, he sliced across the skin, blood erupting from Chad’s body. 

 

Chad screamed and thrashed on the bed, his arms yanking at his bonds. Jensen leaned closer and covered his mouth and nose with his hand, holding him down hard as he continued to squirm and move, trying to break free. Jensen laughed wickedly and threw Chad’s dick onto his chest.

 

Chad’s wet eyes started to flutter closed, his body dying. He went limp on the bed, his head falling to the side, mouth agape. Jensen smeared his hand in the blood and pressed a handprint to his torso and wrote Jared & Jensen across his chest, then nodded Jared toward the bed. Jared reached down and soaked his hand in the blood pooling on the bed and pressed his own hand against Chad’s body. 

 

They met at the foot of the bed, their bodies coming together. They kissed hard and heavy. “Mine,” Jensen growled against Jared lips. 

 

“Yours,” he whispered back, “only yours.”

 

They went to the floor, Jensen stretching out on top of him, kneeing his legs apart. Jensen bit down on Jared’s lips as he thrust hard against him.

 

Jared arched his back off of the floor, his moan filling the room. Jensen nipped and bit at his skin as he traveled down his body, his mouth landing on his prize. Jensen sucked the head of his cock into his mouth and slid his lips to the base and swallowed. Jared’s hands slid into his lover's short hair, gripping him tight as he drew his legs up until his feet were flat on the floor. Jared thrust his hips off of the carpet, fucking into Jensen’s mouth.

 

Jensen pressed his arm across Jared’s stomach and pushed him down on the floor and positioned himself between his legs. He spit in his hand and smeared it across his fingers and pushed two inside him. It was going to be fast and rough – but there were times when Jensen needed the raw animalistic sex. Jared didn’t mind, not really. Even though spit was a sorry ass excuse for lube and it hurt like hell, he loved Jensen with everything he had and would do whatever he wanted.

 

Jensen stretched him as he continued to suck on his cock, his head bobbing faster and faster. Jensen suddenly pulled off of him and turned him onto his stomach, bringing Jared up to his hands and knees.

 

Jensen pulled apart Jared's cheeks and licked across his hole. The only sound that Jared made was a slight whimper at the feeling of Jensen’s slick hot tongue against him. Jensen closed his mouth around the puckered entrance, licking and kissing – his tongue probing inside. He moved his mouth over and bit down on his left ass cheek, biting until Jared let out a pleasure/pain anguished cry, his body moving back toward Jensen. 

 

Jensen chuckled and pushed a wet finger back inside him, gliding in easily from the wetness still left from his mouth. He slid his finger along his prostate, causing Jared’s cock to twitch and jerk. Jensen used his other hand and pulled him apart again, then slid his tongue inside him beside his finger and started to lick him open.

 

“Jen…now, now Jensen…” Jared begged.

 

Jensen pulled his face away and spit in his hand again and slicked his cock. He guided the tip just inside the ring of muscle and undulated his hips as he slid inside easily.

 

Jared thrust his hips back against him, and cried out at the sudden surge of pain from the stretch burn.

 

Jensen grasped him tightly at his hips and began to move Jared back and forth on his dick, pulling him harder and harder back against him.

 

The sound of their lovemaking dripped down the walls and echoed throughout the small room. Jensen began to thrust forward when he pulled Jared back to him, their skin smacking hard together.

 

Jared balanced himself with one hand on the floor and reached for his dick but Jensen pulled away from him, his cock bobbing up toward his stomach. He pulled Jared up against his body and latched his mouth onto the supple flesh of his neck and stood, pulling Jared with him. He walked them slowly, his lips never leaving Jared’s neck where he continued to suck and bite the purpling skin, over to the small table that was in the room. He turned Jared around to face him and gently pushed him back onto the table. Jared automatically lifted his legs up around Jensen’s waist as Jensen guided himself back inside his boyfriend’s warmth.

 

Jared stretched out his arms and held on to the edge of the table as Jensen started to fuck into him hard and fast. The feeling running through Jared’s body was somewhere between the greatest ecstasy and white-hot pain that he’d ever felt before. Both sensations caused his body to shake, his breath sputtering in short, raspy bursts. His hand started to claw and grasp at the wooden table wanting to find purchase on Jensen’s body, but he couldn’t quite reach him. Jared tried twice to lift his torso up and reach for the man he loved, but the fevered, pounding pace with which Jensen was fucking him led to his body collapsing back onto the table.

 

Jensen’s body stiffened and he gave two hard thrusts through his orgasm, his grunts and sounds of release washing through him. Jared’s body shuddered as he came shortly after Jensen, come splattering up his stomach and chest.

 

 

Jensen fell forward against Jared’s shaking body as he continued to spurt small dribbles of come, the last of his orgasm subsiding. Jared raised his heavy arms around him, bending his head up and kissing Jensen on the top of the head. “Love you,” he whispered.

 

Jensen turned his face and pressed his lips to the center of Jared’s chest where sweat and come were pooling. He kissed the dip slowly, licking the salty, sticky splatters up.

 

“I love you…” he whispered back.

 

 

~*~

 

Saturday morning Jensen pulled over to a payphone on the way to meet Christian and Steve.

 

“What’re ya doing?” Jared asked him.

 

“What’s the fun in killin’ someone if they never find the body?” Jensen smirked then closed the door. He dropped the change into the phone and dialed a number.

 

Across town, Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s cell began to vibrate.

 

“Yeah?” he said,frowning at the unrecognized number as he walked away from his co-workers.

 

“Seems I hear you’re looking for me…” Jensen snorted into the phone.

 

“Who is this?”

 

“Aw now don’t tell me that you don’t know my voice, Jeff – that kinda hurts my feelings.”

 

“I didn’t know you had any feelings, Ackles,” he answered low into the phone.

 

Jensen chuckled. “I have feelings – but none that you’d understand.”

 

“Why don’t you turn yourself in? It’ll make you even more famous if you're caught,” Jeff told him, knowing the answer that Jensen would return.

 

“Naw, don’t think so. Gotta look after my boy and all that. Besides, I turn myself in, what on earth would you have to do but go back to fucking that bitch on your team – or to your pathetic one-bedroom apartment where the only person who visits you is your skanky, slut daughter, Lauren.”

 

“How the fuck do you know…” Jeff started to say.

 

“Funny the things you can find online. I’ve been watching you, Jeffrey. For the last year, I've watched you, learned you. I know eeeeeeverything there is to know about you. Don’t fuck with me or my boy, 'cause believe me – you’ll live to regret it.”

 

“Fuck you!” Jeff spat loudly into the phone, causing stares from the rest of the team congregated in his room.

 

Jensen only laughed again. 

 

“There’s an abandoned hotel on West Street. You might want to check out room number 47. It’s in the back.”

 

Jensen hung up the phone and walked back to the car.

 

“Who’d you call?”

 

“The man working our case, baby. US Marshall Jeff Morgan, and I plan on having my fun with him, cause he ain’t never gonna catch us!”

 

~

 

Jensen knocked on the door of the house at the address Chris had given him. Chris opened the door.

 

“Hey, come on in,” he smiled, standing aside.

 

“Whose house is this?” Jared asked, looking around at the huge, expensive house.

 

“I don’t know their name. I forgot to ask them when I slit their throats. They’re still upstairs if you wanna go have a look,” Chris said flippantly.

 

Jensen snorted and looked into the living room. “Where’s Steve?”

 

“At the prison.”

 

Jared and Jensen both turned and looked at him at the same time. 

 

“At the prison?” they asked in unison.

 

“Yeah, got a job there the day after we talked. I told you, he can adapt to anything at anytime. He’s our ticket inside. You two ready to do this?” Christian asked them.

 

“Yep,” Jared said, smacking his hands together and rubbing them against each other.

 

“Bring it on,” Jensen smiled.

 

~

 

Jeff and Tonya pulled up to the sleazy, rundown hotel and made their way to room 47. Jeff had opted not to call local law enforcement just in case Jensen was fucking with him. He didn’t think that he was, but just on the off chance that Jensen was attempting to make him look foolish, he told Tonya that they were going to check it out first.

 

Tonya pounded on the door. “US Marshalls, open the door!”

 

No answer.

 

She pounded again. “This is US Marshall Tonya Willis, I’m armed!” she shouted. “Open the door!”

 

When there was again no answer, Jeff nodded at her and took stance in the middle of the doorway, then kicked just beside the lock, the door crashing open.

 

“Oh God…” Tonya gasped as she turned her head away. The sight before their eyes was truly the most vicious of all the murders that Jensen claimed he’d done.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Jeff said, walking into the room, staring at the blood bath set out before him. Chad’s body was propped up, back against the headboard, his head lolled to the side, eyes open wide and frozen in terror. His body was soaked in his own blood, the stump where his penis was still bloody and oozing. The walls were bathed in blood, as if they’d taken cloth and painted the walls with it.

 

“What the fuck is…” Jeff asked, walking closer to the body. It looked as if something was hanging out of the victim's mouth. Jeff leaned in closer and came face to face with the mushroom cap of the dead boy’s penis.

 

“Jesus!” Jeff said, straightening his body and walking out of the room. He looked over at Tonya who was sitting on the pavement, her back against the hotel wall. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed.“You ok?” he asked her.

 

Tonya only shook her head.

 

“Yeah, this is US Marshall Jeff Morgan. I need the local law enforcement and coroner,” he said, his voice starting to fade from Tonya’s ears as he walked away.

 

~

 

Christian pulled up to the New Mexico State Penitentiary, his long hair stuffed under a ball cap, dark sunglasses adorning his face. Jensen and Jared were also in sunglasses and ball caps.

 

“Ok, Steve gets his break in five. He’ll come out and get us and walk us in so there are no questions. Danny’ll be in his cell, we were trying to avoid having to go that deep in the prison, but it couldn’t be helped. Now, we’ll get in there and then we’ll split up. Jared you’ll be with me, Jensen you’ll go with Steve.”

 

“Uh-uh, no. Jared stays with me.”

 

“Do you know the layout of this prison boy?” Chris asked him.

 

“No, but…”

 

“We have to split up in order to get the weapons room locked down. We have to have two teams working together. 

 

“Jared stays with me!” Jensen said pointedly as he leaned over in Chris’ face.

 

Jared reached out, his hand coming to rest against Jensen’s chest. “Jen, it’ll be fine. I can take care of myself. Chris’ll have my back. It’s gonna be fine,” he told him.

 

“No.”

 

“Fine, then give me my money back and get the fuck out. Start walking!”

 

Jensen sighed and looked at him. “Anything happens to him. Anything. I’m talking one single scratch on his body and I’ll fucking kill you.”

 

 

~

 

Jeff stood in the hotel room as the coroner and the cops flittered about. "Boss?" Leo said. Jeff looked up, Leo motioned with his head to the man standing beside him. "This is Edward Collins, he's the Marshall on Kane and Able's case."

 

Jeff extended his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said gruffly.

 

"Likewise. I understand my boys are in town."

 

"Yeah, with the help of my boys," he said with a shiver. He certainly didn't want to refer to two murderous insane people as "his boys" - but it was just something that they all said.

 

"Well, nothing good can come from that," he snorted.

 

"No, I suppose not. Why do you think they're all here?"

 

"JEFF!!" Tonya shouted coming into the room with her cell phone to her ear. "I'm on the phone with Meredith...you'll never believe who is in the Pen here."

 

~

 

Steve walked Jared, Jensen and Chris inside and directed them to a storage closet where they all changed into uniforms.

 

“You two are really fucking brilliant. They’re gonna know that we’re not cops here,” Jensen snarked.

 

“You know, I’ve just about had enough of your shit,” Chris said, stepping forward. 

 

Jensen looked up and smiled that smile. The one Jared had seen several times. If Christian didn’t back off, Jensen would kill him. 

 

“This prison is huge, just in the few days that I’ve been here, they’ve hired six other guards – so fucking chill out, you two,” Steve said.

 

They finished dressing in silence, Steve handing them guns once everyone was finished.

 

“Alright, me and Jared will head to Danny’s cell – you two are off to the armory to lock it down. When you’re done, we’ll be leaving through the tunnels underneath. If anything goes wrong, just do everything you can do to get the fuck out.”

 

They all nodded at each other. Chris opened the closet and looked both ways, then walked out.

 

“Be careful,” Jensen said to Jared grasping, his arm.

 

“I’ll be fine Jen,” Jared smiled and kissed him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Jensen said – a terrible wave of fear and uncertainty pumping through his body.

 

With one last nod, they headed off to their separate destinations.

 

~*~

 

The SUV sped across town, siren blaring, Jeff cursed as he swerved through the traffic. “What kind of fucking idiot works on a case and doesn’t know everything about the sick fucker he’s after?” he growled to Tonya, Leo and Jesus.

 

“How could that idiot not know that Danny Kane is in the fucking pen here? Fucking moron! If they break him out – and they all get away again, I’m stringing Edward Collins up by his fucking balls!”

 

Jesus snapped his cell shut. “Ok, I just alerted the warden – the Penitentiary is on lock down. When you get there, pull around back, someone will be waiting on us.”

 

~

 

Jared and Christian turned the corner, Jared keeping his head down as Chris suggested because of his young looks. The alarm started blaring overhead and the warden’s voice came over the PA system. “All prisoners are ordered back to their cells…all prisoners are ordered back to their cells. This is a code five alert. I repeat, a code five alert.”

 

“FUCK!” Chris yelled out and slammed his fist into the wall.

 

“Hold it!” someone said from behind them. “Who are you?”

 

Jared turned around to face him, a leering smile adorned his face. “Your worst fucking nightmare.” Jared whipped his gun out and fired, shooting the guard in the face, killing him instantly.

 

Chris grasped Jared’s collar and yanked him down the hallway.

 

~

 

Steve jumped at the sound of the alarm and looked at Jensen. “Fucking hell!” Jensen growled out as he continued to work on blockading the armory door.

 

He and Steve had managed to barricade the door with thick chains and a practically indestructible padlock. Behind the door, should they get it open, was enough C4 set on a motion-detecting detonator that it would blow a massive chunk out of the prison.

 

Jensen heard footsteps coming down the hall. “We need to go,” he said to Steve, who nodded. They charged down the hall. Someone yelled at them to stop, neither broke their stride. A gun erupted from behind them and a bullet hit Jensen in the arm, momentarily slamming him into the wall.

 

The searing pain startled him a moment. Steve grabbed him by the shirt and started to run again. 

 

~

 

“What are you doing?” Jared asked Chris. “You seriously aren’t gonna try and still get him out? They know that we’re here!”

 

“I’m not leaving here without my brother!” Chris growled, and then turned and ran toward the cells.

 

“Idiot,” Jared sighed and gave chase.

 

They arrived at the general population area and Chris headed down the corridor on the left. He came to a cell and stopped. It was empty. He slammed his hands on the bars and screamed out in frustration.

 

“Dude, we need to get out of here or we’re gonna be residents!” Jared said, looking over the edge of the second story walkway. Down below were at least nine guards and four other people wearing jackets embossed with US Marshall on them.

 

Jeff pointed the gun at Jared from the first floor. “Give it up, Jared,” he yelled. “You’ll never get out of here alive!”

 

Jared just flashed him a smile, flipped him off and started back the way that he and Chris came, Chris right behind him.

 

Jeff fired his gun three times, the bullets ricocheting off the wall beside Jared’s head.

 

They came around the corner and ran down the hallway when Chris yelled out “Jared – in here! It’s another way to the tunnels.”

 

Jared skidded on the floor and turned around to see Chris holding open a small crawl space door. “Shit, you’ve got to be kidding me?”

 

“Get in or stand there and die,” Chris said, squatting down and crawling through.

 

~

 

“Where the fuck are these tunnels?” Jensen snapped at Steve.

 

There’s a vent in the showers that leads down to them. That’s closest,” Steve said as he continued to run.

 

They entered the shower room and managed to get the cover loose quickly and were crawling through the cramped area that supposedly led to a room in the basement and boiler room.

 

The duct was filthy and crawling with rats, spiders, and other insects that didn’t seem to bother either man.

 

When they came to a dead end, Steve banged on the vent blocking his way until it fell to the floor. They lowered themselves down and headed toward the back of the stale, musty-smelling room.

 

Steve looked at the two opposing doors, one leading back to the prison, the other a long-forgotten tunnel for emergency evacuations that most prisoners were unaware of. He walked to the other side and opened the large, heavy, metal door and walked through, the long, dank hallway ahead of them. “We’ll wait a few minutes for them to come out, then we’ll leave and meet up back at the house,” Steve told him as Jensen started to inspect his shoulder wound.

 

“I’m not leaving here without Jared,” Jensen told him matter-of-factly.

 

The heavy doors crashed open across the room, banging against the wall, followed by screaming and gunfire. Chris appeared around the corner, bleeding profusely from a bullet wound in his side. He waved his hand, holding the gun in the air, motioning for Jensen and Steve to take off down the hall. “Go! Go!” he shouted.

 

Jared came around the corner, also bleeding – his wound in the back of his thigh. He yelled out for them to run. Jensen looked panicked at his bleeding and limping boyfriend, and made to run toward him.

 

“NOOO!” Jared yelled. He knew the guards were right behind him. “Go, Jensen!” he yelled.

 

Jeff came around the corner and yelled “Stop or I’ll shoot!”

 

Jared turned toward him with his gun whipping out in front. Jeff fired twice, both bullets going into Jared’s abdomen.

 

Jensen screamed out Jared’s name and started to run toward him, but Chris caught him around the waist and dragged him down the hall.

 

Jared fell to the floor with a loud, sickening thud, eyes closed.

 

Jensen screamed again and started to struggle violently against Chris. Steve took the butt of his gun and hit Jensen in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious, and dragged him through the second set of doors, locking them with the large metal bar that would take a torch to cut through in order to get it open again.

 

~*~

 

Jensen came to in a nice, plush bed. He turned his head and let the room come into focus. He bolted upright, his memory rushing back to him. He slammed open the door and thundered down the stairs. His face was contorted in anger, his rage boiling. Chris and Steve betrayed him by not allowing him to go to Jared…by not allowing him to try and save him.

 

He knew that he didn’t have his gun on him, but he didn’t always need a gun. “Christian!” he yelled as he turned the corner into the living room.

 

Chris and Steve were sitting on the couch side by side.

 

Chris stood up. “He’s alive,” he told Jensen. “They’ve just said on the news that he was taken to Riverview Hospital for surgery.”

 

Jensen spotted his Sig Hauer on the table beside Steve. He reached down and snapped the gun up in his hand, shoving the barrel under Chris’ chin. “I could have helped him,” Jensen growled in his face.

 

Chris laughed. “Pull the trigger!” he snarked. Jensen’s face gave an involuntary shudder along the cheek, his finger tightened on the trigger.

 

Steve lunged forward, his hand coming around Jensen’s wrist. He was trying to pull the gun from under Chris’s chin. Jensen’s finger pulled the trigger. 

 

They would pay for their transgressions against him…they would pay with their lives.

 

 

tbc…


	6. Chapter 5

The gunshot echoed through the house, the sound bouncing from floor to floor. A sickening crash thudded to the floor followed by an anguished scream and the sounds of grief filling the air.

 

Chris was lying on the floor, soaking the carpet beneath him in bright red blood, flowing at a steady stream from the top of his scalp. Steve was on his knees beside him, his eyes wide in disbelief, his heart aching, loss that only a lover could feel.

 

Jensen pressed the gun to the back of Steve’s head. Steve didn’t flinch, he didn’t beg – he simply reached down and took Chris’ hand in his own and brought it to his lips. Jensen fired the gun one more time, seeing the spray of blood - the gruesome sound of it and skin splattering onto the wall, followed by Steve’s body landing across Christian’s.

 

Jensen wanted to maim them. He wanted to rip them apart for holding him back from Jared. But he knew that this was an extremely well-off neighborhood and that the gunshots would have surely been reported. He had to leave. And he knew exactly where he was going.

 

~*~

 

Three days later

 

 

Jared opened his eyes. His entire body was quivering with pain. He turned his head slightly and took in his surroundings. He looked at the glass doorway and saw two uniformed police officers standing guard over his room. 

 

Tears stung his eyes. Not because he’d been captured, it was because he didn’t know Jensen’s fate. Was he captured too, was he killed? Did he get away? He needed to know.

 

Jared struggled to sit up, the burning pain from surgery and the bullet wounds causing him to cry out. One of the officers heard him, turned and saw that he was struggling to get up. He motioned for the medical staff to come.

 

Jared was out of bed and heading for the door when the glass doors slid open and a burly looking orderly walked in. “Sir, I need you to return to your bed,” he said simply.

 

Jared chuckled even as he was bent slightly at the waist from the pain. “Fuck off. I want to speak to whoever is in charge.”

 

“Sir,” the man said, taking Jared by the arm. Jared slammed his fist in an upward sweeping motion, crashing his hand into the man’s nose, breaking it on contact, sending shards of bone into his brain. 

 

The two officers had Jared down on the floor and in handcuffs before the orderly's body hit the floor.

 

One hour later, Jared was in an isolated area of the psych ward in the hospital and in restraints. The only company were his screams of rage and agony.

 

~*~

 

“I’m going in to question that kid today,” Jeff told Tonya. “You coming?”

 

Tonya shrugged.

 

“What?”

 

“You think he’s gonna give up Ackles?”

 

“No, but it won’t hurt to put the push on him.”

 

“He still in the psych ward of the hospital?”

 

“Yep, on complete lock down. He killed an orderly yesterday and injured three others as they got him into the room before they managed to tie him down. Fucking crazy ass little fucker ripped open all his stitches.”

 

“Jeff…” Tonya started, but was interrupted when Jeff’s cell rang.

 

“Yeah?” he answered gruffly.

 

“Hey there, Jeffie boy!” Jensen sang into the phone.

 

“Hi there, Jensen. Where are you?” Jeff said in a falsely happy voice.

 

Jensen chuckled. “Well, that’s the million dollar question, isn’t it? But are you really ready for the answer?” Jensen asked devilishly.

 

“Of course I am.”

 

“Well, I took a trip after Jared was almost murdered by you…”

 

Jeff snorted in the phone. “He ain’t dead is he? No, he’s just locked up where he belongs.”

 

Jensen gave a condescending laugh and walked to the corner of the basement where a pretty blonde was sitting. He knelt down and looked into the eyes of the terrified woman shaking and bleeding on the floor. Her piercing blue eyes were leaking profusely down her cheeks, and a gag was tightly placed in her mouth.

 

Jensen reached out to push the slightly matted hair from her face. The woman flinched and screamed into the gag, her legs thrusting out toward him, but not reaching him since they were tied together.

 

“Well, don’t you want to know where I went?” Jensen asked.

 

“Sure, since you’re all caring and sharing right now.”

 

“I hopped a plane to this cute little town called Portersville. You know Portersville, don’t you Jeff?” he said wickedly.

 

Jeff’s face went stark white. He swallowed thickly and tried to speak.

 

“Still there, Jeffie?” 

 

Jeff didn’t answer.

 

“I see that I have your full attention. Now unless you want your whore of a daughter to end up in pieces like your son-in-law…I’d pay attention to my offer…” Jensen said low and dangerous, not a hint of sarcasm in his tone. Only dead calm and seriousness rang through the phone line, directly into Jeff’s ear.

 

~

 

Jeff had called the local police in his hometown and had them drive to the Cohen residence and enter on suspicion of a crime. Lauren’s husband, Michael, was in fact dead. His body mutilated in the Jensen Ackles fashion. There was a single handprint on his body, with the words ‘give me back what’s mine’ written under it.

 

There were signs of a struggle, reports of a strange car in the driveway, but no sightings of any foul play. But blood tests in the house proved to be three types of blood. Jensen’s, Lauren’s and Michael’s.

 

Jeff went to his knees. Jensen had his daughter - his only child. Her life rested in the hands of a sociopath, one who wouldn’t hesitate to kill her if he didn’t get his way. Jensen had warned him not to involve the police, but there was no way in hell that Jeff was leaving Santa Fe when that’s possibly where Jensen could be. No, he knew that he was there. He knew that Jensen would have driven back around the clock and was holed up in some crappy house or abandoned building or something. 

 

He was agonizing over whether Lauren was already dead or not. He’d ask to speak to her with Jensen’s next phone call. If Jensen refused, she was dead. If she was dead, Jeff knew that he’d go to prison for the rest of his life, because he’d walk into that hospital and put a bullet in Jared Padalecki’s brain.

 

~

 

 

Jensen went down the stairs to the basement. He walked to Lauren, who was leaning against the filthy wall asleep. He kicked out his leg, landing it against her thigh. She gave a startled yelp and looked up into his beautiful, deceiving eyes.

 

“Need the toilet?” he asked her. She nodded. Jensen squatted down and untied her feet and pulled her off of the floor. “Don’t try anything, because I won’t hesitate to slice you from neck to asshole, lady. Don’t test me…” he warned, leading her upstairs.

 

He led her into the bathroom and stood in the doorway. Lauren looked at him and pulled the gag from her mouth with her tethered hands. “Can you close the door?”

 

“No,” Jensen answered simply.

 

Lauren stood there and stared at him. “Please?”

 

“No, piss, shit, do whatever it is you gotta do, and then back in the basement.”

 

Lauren pulled her slacks down, knowing she’d rather lose dignity having a man watch her pee than to go in her clothing.

 

He took her back downstairs and shoved her to the floor, tjem tied her feet back together and placed the gag back in her mouth.

 

“You better hope Daddy comes through princess…” he chuckled as he walked up the stairs.

 

~*~

 

Jeff entered the home where Chris and Steve’s bodies had been discovered when the postman reported the horrid smell. Jeff coughed and covered his nose and walked into the living room. The coroner was already there and the scene had already been photographed and catalogued. The dead couple was already on their way to the morgue, Kane and Able were next.

 

“Only decent thing that maniac ever did…” Jeff mumbled.

 

“What?” the coroner frowned.

 

“Ackles – killing two serial killers – it’s the only…never mind,” Jeff said, shaking his head and walking back to the door. 

 

He got in his car and sat there a moment. He sighed hard and fished his cell out of his pocket. He dialed a number and closed his eyes.

 

“Hey Jeff, where the hell are you?” Tonya’s voice rang out.

 

“I just wanted to tell you that – that I uh, that I love you. I hope that one day you can forgive me for what I’m about to do.”

 

“Jeff…what are you talking about? Do what?” she questioned in a panicked tone.

 

“I’m sorry. Tell Jesus and Leo that I’m sorry. Tell them that I want them to be better than me, ok? Will you do that for me?”

 

“Jeff,” Tonya said as tears started to fall down her cheeks, “what are you doing?”

 

“Bye Tonya. Take care of yourself.” 

 

He started the car, backed out of the driveway and headed toward the hospital. He had one choice and one choice only. He couldn’t allow Jensen to kill his daughter. He was going to take Jared out of the hospital and trade him for Lauren. If he got to where ever the exchange would take place and found Lauren was dead, he had not a single doubt in his mind, he’d kill Jared and try to kill Jensen…and then probably himself.

 

~*~

 

Jeff entered the hospital carrying a small bag. He showed his credentials and was escorted to Jared's room. Jared was screaming out in rage to be let out of his bonds, his wrists and ankles bloody from his constant struggle.

 

Jeff entered the room first. Jared turned his head and started to laugh. "I see Jensen came through!" he said in a maniacal tone, his face set in anger.

 

"Untie him," Jeff told the orderly.

 

"No sir, I'm sorry I can't do that," the man answered.

 

"I'm a US Marshall, untie him!" Jeff practically snarled.

 

"Sir, I have strict orders that he's not to be let loose unless he's sedated. I don't care if you're Jesus Christ, I'm not untying hi..."

 

Jeff pulled his gun from it's holster and brought the butt down against the man's head, his body thudding unconscious to the floor. He walked bedside and pulled the leather restraints loose from Jared's ankles, then his wrists. He opened the bag and threw jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of Nike's on the bed. "Get dressed," he ordered.

 

Jared sat up and laughed pulling the gown adorning his body off and throwing it to the floor. He stood up and started to pull the jeans over his legs. "I see Jensen got that little bitch then, huh?"

 

Jeff's jaw tightened in anger, it took everything in his power not to blow his brains out right where he stood.

 

"Yeah, that's right. I know why you're here. It was our back up plan all along. If one of us got caught...go get your little girl - make a trade. Pretty good plan as it turned out," Jared laughed as he buttoned and zipped the jeans. He sat down and hissed at the pull of his fresh stitches. He pulled the shirt over his head and slipped into the shoes. "I'm ready to go, Daddy..." he smirked evily.

 

Jeff backhanded him across his face, the smack echoing through the room. Jared laughed harder and spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor. "Jensen won't be happy about that..."

 

"Let's go, you little peice of shit..." Jeff grumbled, handing Jared his US Marshall jacket. "Keep your head down," he told Jared as he hauled the orderly up onto the bed and covered him with blankets. "We'll go out the back."

 

Together Jared and Jeff walked down the corridor and out the back of the building where Jeff got into and hotwired the first unlocked car he came to.

 

"Give me your phone," Jared said holding out his hand.

 

"What?"

 

"Phone. I'm gonna call Jensen."

 

Jeff sighed and threw the phone into his lap. Jared dialed, Jensen answered on the first ring. "I'm out..." Jared smiled.

 

"Where are you?"

 

"Driving down Fourth. Are you at the house we discussed?"

 

"Yeah, but don't come here. We'll meet away from here. I'm not bringing her with me. He'll just try and fucking kill us as we're driving away. Give the phone to Jeff," Jensen told him.

 

"I love you," Jared told him.

 

"I love you, I can't wait to see you..."

 

Jared smiled and handed Jeff the phone.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Dad?" Lauren said into the phone. "Dad is that you?" she began to cry.

 

"Baby, are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

 

"Nothing that won't heal. Dad - I ... I've lost Michael, he killed him."

 

"I know, baby. Don't worry about that right now. All we need to think about is getting you home safe."

 

Jensen tugged the phone out of her hands. "Ok, now then...you'll meet me at the mall, outside Macy's. Nice and busy - less likely chance that you'll start shooting...you know all those innocent shoppers," Jensen wickedly laughed.

 

"We'll make the exchange there?"

 

"Yeah, we'll make the exchange there," Jensen told him as he pulled a large hunting knife from it's sheath, his head cocked to the side as he looked down at Lauren who had cowered into the corner. Jensen closed his cell phone and walked up to the woman trying to scurry away on the filthy floor.

 

~*~

 

Jensen sat in his car and waited. Watched. He crinkled his eyes against the blazing sun when he saw a car pull into the lot with Jared in the passenger seat.

 

Jensen opened his car door and climbed out. Jeff pulled up beside him. "Where's Lauren?" he said peering into the car. 

 

"At the house."

 

Jeff started to drive away, Jared grasped the door handle and opened the door falling onto the blacktop. Jeff slammed on his breaks and darted out of the car, running behind it and up behind Jared, who was laying on the ground, moaning in pain and grasping at his wounds. He grabbed Jared by his hair and reached for his gun. That's when he felt the barrel of Jensen's gun at his scalp. 

 

"Don't do it," Jensen warned. "I'm telling you man, don't you fucking do it."

 

"You'll kill me anyway..." Jeff gasped as he tightened his fist in Jared's hair.

 

"No. I won't. Where'd the fun be in that? You're easy to make a fool out of. I want to see you go to jail for letting Jared out of custody. I want to see you have to face prisoners that you helped put away...and then on the day you get out - I'm gonna be there, Jeffie. I'm gonna be there laughing. You know why? Because nobody will ever catch us."

 

Jensen shoved the gun harder into his head. "Now let him go."

 

"Where's my daughter?" Jeff asked as he let go of Jared and turned to face Jensen. "Did you kill her?"

 

"She might not be dead yet..." Jensen smirked. "If you'll quit fucking around, you might get there in time," he said holding up a piece of paper between his fingers. 

 

Jeff snatched the paper out of his hands and opened it. "You son of a bitch. If she's dead, I won't stop until I kill you..." he said snarling, spit flying, tears dripping down his face.

 

Jensen leaned forward into his face. "Looking forward to it."

 

Jeff ran around his car and burnt rubber all the way out of the lot. Jensen helped Jared into the car and climbed in himself. He ran his hand down the side of Jared's face and leaned forward and kissed him slowly. "I didn't mean to take so long," Jensen whispered. "I'm sorry that I didn't stop them."

 

"Jen, it's ok. It's not your fault. I'm ok. I'll heal in a few months...really. There's nothing to be sorry for."

 

Jensen nodded and started the car heading in the opposite direction from Jeff. 

 

~

 

They drove to another hotel where Jensen packed up a large '78 Blazer that had seen better days, but ran well. He put several pillows and blankets in the car to provide Jared with a little comfort for the long journey they had a head of them.

 

"You ready?" Jensen asked Jared as he walked to the vehicle. Jared nodded and got in, propping the pillows up around him and covering his body with one of the blankets.

 

Once they were out on the open road, Jared asked, "What happened to Chris and Steve? You kill them?"

 

"Yeah," Jensen nodded.

 

"Lauren?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Good," Jared laughed.

 

"You up for some fun in the sun?" Jensen asked him.

 

"Sure, where to?"

 

"Tijuana?"

 

"Sounds good to me," Jared said, leaning back in the seat, linking his hand with his lover's on Jensen's lap. Jensen tightened his grip in Jared's. 

 

"Sleep," Jensen whispered as he saw Jared's eyes flutter closed. He knew that Jared would probably sleep for the majority of the trip, because he figured that Jared didn't feel safe anywhere but with him. He knew that his lover probably hadn't slept since he'd woken from his surgery unless he was sedated.

 

"Love you..." Jensen whispered.

 

"Love you," Jared sleepily replied.

 

Jensen smiled at the thought of what lay ahead of them. They'd lay low for a while until Jared was up to par. They'd relax on the beach at the house he'd learned Chris and Steve owned down in Mexico. They'd maybe take a few years...wait until Jeff was out of prison, well, if he went at all. He knew that some lawyer could and probably would get him off with temporary insanity, but he'd not ever again wear that badge.

 

They'd be hunted by Jeff until the day he died for what he'd done to Lauren. He'd be hunted by Christian's brother whenever he got out of prison - but that wouldn't be for a few more years. He'd worry about that then.

 

Right now, he was going to concentrate on Jared. He was all that mattered. Everything else could wait.

 

~tbc


	7. Chapter 6

Jeff pulled up to the decrepit house. He swallowed the large lump in his throat and got out of the car. He had to will his feet forward, make himself walk up the five steps to the porch. He sucked in a deep breath and pushed the door open. 

 

“Lauren?” he called out as he walked inside. “Baby, it’s Dad! Where are you?” 

 

He edged further inside, his gait slow but steady. He checked room by room, panic rising inside him. He started to scream out her name as he ran through the rest of the house. His last stop was the kitchen. He looked around the rickety room and let out a muffled scream. Jensen had lied to him. She wasn’t here. He picked up a huge chunk of the broken-down table and threw it against the wall. Well, what he thought was a wall. A door slowly creaked open, the sickening copper stench of drying blood hitting his nose. 

 

“Lauren!” he yelped out as he took the stairs two at a time. 

 

His feet came to rest on the filthy ground of the basement floor; he blinked at the darkness surrounding him as his eyes adjusted.

 

That’s when he saw her. Lauren was sprawled out on the floor in the corner, her shirt missing, her hands clutched across her stomach, hands covered in blood.

 

“No-no-no-no-no-no-no!” he said running across the floor and pulling her limp form into his arms. “Lauren…” he gasped as he pulled her against his chest, her bloodied hands slipping down to the floor. Her head lolled sickenly to the side. 

 

He let out an anguished cry that filled the air – his voice bouncing off the walls, echoing through the house.

 

He picked up his daughter's body and carried her up the stairs, tears clouding his vision.

 

~*~

 

One year later

 

 

Jensen and Jared had moved into Chris and Steve’s beach house in Tijuana. They knew that it would be safe for them to live there for a while since Chris and Steve were never discovered.

 

He wasn’t sure if Chris’ brother knew about the home, but he’d be in jail for the rest of his life unless he escaped. He’d killed another inmate and was sentenced to life, no chance of parole.

 

Jeff had been arrested for taking Jared out of custody, and was stripped of his badge. And, as Jensen had predicted, he’d been found not guilty by reason of temporary insanity.

 

They knew that one day he’d catch up to them, and that they would have to kill him. But Jared and Jensen decided that that would be the last time they did it. Ever. They wanted to settle down, get married – Jared even joked once about adopting. But Jensen knew that that wouldn’t be a good idea…he wasn’t exactly a patient person – and he’d take his own life before he ever raised a hand to a child. He would not become his father. Which was quite funny, considering he was a murderer, but in Jensen’s mind it made perfect sense.

 

Jared had taken close to six months to completely heal. He’d gotten a nasty infection that kicked his ass for months. He’d actually, at one point, been unconscious and in the hospital for close to three weeks - the doctor telling Jensen to prepare himself, that Jared might not make it. 

 

That was the turning point; when Jared woke and was on his way to recovery is when they decided that their killing days were over – unless Jeff found them.

 

~

 

Jensen walked out of the house and headed down to the beach, two beers in hand. He sat down in the sand beside Jared and handed him his drink. He leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips.

 

“Hey,” Jared smiled.

 

“You’re getting burnt,” Jensen said, poking Jared in the shoulder.

 

“Jen, can I ask you something?”

 

“Yeah,” he answered as he brought the bottle to his lips.

 

“Do you miss it?”

 

“What? Killing?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“No. I’ve never needed to do it Jared. I just like to. But no, I have you – you're better and safe. So I’m quite content.”

 

“Content?” Jared frowned.

 

“That came out wrong. I mean that I'm happy Jared. For the first time in my life, I’m actually happy. I actually hope that Jeff doesn’t find us. I don’t want to do it anymore. I almost lost you. You weren’t a killer until you met me…and I almost got you killed – if that woulda happened, I don’t know what I would have done.”

 

“Hang on a damn minute,” Jared furrowed his brow, “you think that you turned me into a killer?”

 

“No Jared, I know that I did.”

 

“No you didn’t. I already was one, in my mind. I just hadn’t done it. You know that and I know you know that.”

 

“How?” Jensen scoffed.

 

“You remember that night we got so trashed on tequila?”

 

“No, not really,” Jensen laughed.

 

“Well I do. You told me that the day you met me, you knew that I was a killer; that I was like you.”

 

Jensen sighed. “Well, it stops now. I won’t lose you. I can’t lose you.”

 

“Unless Jeff comes for us, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

They sat in silence and listened to the water crash onto the shore, the hot humid air caressing their skin. 

 

As the burnt auburn evening hue started to take over the bright sunny day, they laid back and watched as the sun disappeared in the horizon and the temperature cooled a few degrees.

 

Jared looked over at his lover and smiled; Jensen was fast asleep. He decided that there was one perfect way to wake him up. He lifted his leg and straddled Jensen’s and sat down easily, so as to not wake him up quickly.

 

Jared smiled as Jensen shifted in the sand beneath him. Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen’s neck, tasting salt, sweat and Jensen's unique flavor. He growled against his skin. He loved the taste of him, he craved it…all the time.

 

Jared’s tongue slid slowly along the side of Jensen’s neck, his lips closing every inch and kissing the soft flesh.

 

Jared chuckled when he hit that spot just behind Jensen’s ear that made his body shudder every time. Jared bit down hard, sucked, licked and lavished the area and chuckled again when Jensen’s cock stirred in his shorts.

 

“Jensen,” Jared whispered. “Wake up.”

 

Jensen moaned as Jared’s mouth slid lower to his nipple. He surrounded the cinnamon colored bud with his mouth, his hand sliding across to caress and tweak the other. Jensen, still blissfully asleep, groaned out Jared’s name. Jared smiled against his skin, sliding lower. 

 

He grabbed the edge of his shorts and pulled them down, the soft, loose material sliding easily down his hips. Jensen’s cock sprang out and curled toward his belly, the sight of his beautiful, velvet-soft shaft made Jared’s mouth water.

 

He licked across the head, his tongue dipping into the slit and then he slid his mouth down, taking all of Jensen in his mouth, burying his nose in the soft musky curls. Jared inhaled deeply, breathing in his scent, revelling in the feel and taste of Jensen’s leaking cock, the salty flavor bursting across his tastebuds and filling his senses. Jared hummed as he slid his mouth up, his tongue swirling around the head and dipping into the slit again.

 

Jensen’s hands slid down into Jared’s hair, Jared grinning around the meat as Jensen groaned out his name and opened his eyes.

 

“Fuck…Jared –“ he whimpered, his hands tightening in his hair, fingers twisting in the messy locks. Jared pressed a finger inside his mouth beside Jensen’s dick, spit dripping down the top of his hand.

 

He slid his hand between Jensen's legs and slid his finger around his hole before gently pressing inside. Jared slid his tonuge under the bundle of nerves under the crown. Jensen gasped and thrust up against Jared's mouth. "Jared..." he moaned again.

 

Jared smiled around him again and pressed his finger fully inside Jensen, searching for that spot. He felt the spongy mass and felt the way that Jensen's whole body tensed.

 

Jared slid his mouth off of Jensen's dick, took his arm and slid it under the bend of Jensen’s knee, lifting it, his hand coming to rest in the sand at Jensen’s side – opening his body wide. Jared slipped two spit-slick fingers inside his lover’s ass, and rubbed on his sweet spot over and over.

 

He lowered his head and sucked Jensen's balls into his mouth, his tongue licking and sliding over the tight sac. 

 

Jensen slid one hand down into Jared’s hair, the other around his own cock in hurried movements trying – needing release.

 

Jared moved his mouth back to Jensen’s dick, his own hand wrapping around Jensen’s – his lips chasing their hands.

 

“Jay…Jay…” he moaned, “harder Jared…”

 

Jared hollowed his cheeks and slid his tongue into the slit causing Jensen to explode in his mouth – thick jets of hot come splashing down his throat.

 

“Ja-uhhhhh – muhhhhhhh….” he cried out as his orgasm shook his body. Jensen’s eyes were tightly closed his face almost frozen in an expression of complete and utter ecstasy. 

 

Jared slowly kissed his way back up to Jensen’s mouth, their lingered tastes mixed on their tongues. “That was…” Jensen started.

 

“Awesome?” Jared smiled rolling off him and into the sand.

 

“Awesome doesn’t even come close…” Jensen sighed.

 

They laid there catching their breath, eyes fixed on the deep blue star spattered sky - neither seeing the man watching them from afar. Neither expecting the fast sharp pain of the dart that pierced their skin, the thick liquid of a tranqulizer entering their bodies sending them into a deep sleep.

 

~*~

 

Jared woke first, his eyes heavy his senses dulled. He turned his head expecting to find Jensen beside him, both tucked in their bed. But what he found was his hands tied above his head to the headboard, his feet tied to the footboard. "Jensen!" he yelled out.

 

"He can't hear you," a familar voice said from beside him.

 

Jared whipped his head toward the man's voice and took in the sight of Jeff's scruffy homeless-looking sillouette. He blinked several times, his eyes ajdusting to the darkness and saw him stand.

 

"Where's Jensen?" Jared snarled.

 

Jeff chuckled. "Let me ask you something," he said calmly. "Do you know that you're crazy, or do you actually think that you're normal? I mean, I'd really like to know the answer to that before I kill you."

 

"Fuck you!" Jared spat as he struggled against his bonds, yanking and yanking at the ropes that were starting to burn his skin, cutting into the tender flesh. "Where's Jensen?" he growled again. "If you killed him, I swear to God I'll..."

 

Jeff backhanded Jared, his head snapping to the side. "It's really a shame you know. I wouldn't have to kill you. But because of what I did to him...I know you wouldn't rest until you found me, killed me slow."

 

"What did you do?" Jared screamed. "Where is he?"

 

"He's dead. I sliced his stomach open just like he did my daughter. I'm letting him lie there in his own blood, vomit and piss, like he did my daughter - I'm letting that fucking sick little bastard die slowly, painfully, like he did my daughter!" Jeff raged. "He had no reason to kill her! She did nothing to him, she was my child! And your sick little fucking boyfriend took her away from me!!!" Jeff sobbed, holding out a large hunting knife that he'd pulled out of the back of his pants. The blade was stained in dried blood, the spots dark and sticky against the gleaming metal. They seemed to be staring out at Jared, laughing at him, mocking him.

 

Jared screamed out in pained agony at the thought of Jensen lying close, dying...and him unable to do anything. Jared struggled harder against his bonds, one hand actually slipping free and immediately going to the other bound hand and pulling at the ropes. 

 

"NO!" Jeff screamed running forward, knife held high ready to come down right in the middle of Jared's heart when suddenly a loud explosion of three gunshots filled the air. Three small pillowed area's in Jeff's chest fluttered and started to spill blood. Center mass. One through each of his lungs, one through his heart. 

 

Jeff stared at Jared in disbelief and horror as he went down to his knees. He blinked twice, and then his lifeless body fell to the floor.

 

Jared looked up and found Jensen staring at him from the doorway, his body dripping blood, gun in his hand.

 

He made quick work of the other ropes and made it to Jensen's side as he fell forward and collapsed into his arms. "You're gonna be ok," Jared said, holding his hand over his lover's stomach. "I'm gonna take care of you, get you to the hospital..."

 

Jensen nodded. "I'm ok. Sore, stupid fuck thinks he can kill me with my own knife...it ain't even that deep..." Jensen coughed. Jared stood, pulling Jensen up and started heading to their car. 

 

He had Jensen laying in the backseat, several towels pressed hard into his abdomen to try and slow the bleeding. Jared kissed his mouth, "I'll be right back," he whispered.

 

Jensen heard some noise of what sounded like a metal can being thrown. He sat up slightly and watched as Jared lit a match and dropped it at the foot of the doorway to the beach house.

 

The place was engulfed in flames as Jared drove away from the secluded spot and was heading to the nearest hospital. He smiled at the realization that they could start over. As soon as Jensen was better they'd start over...a life together without killing, a life without fear, a life of two men who simply loved each other. He knew that there was nothing that they couldn't face, nothing that they couldn't survive...after all, they'd already lived and created Hell on earth. 

 

Everything else would be simple.

 

~the end


End file.
